O Intercâmbio
by Prica-chan
Summary: Kagome faz uma viajem, conhece Sango e mais amigos durante os seus seis meses fora, alem das muitas aventuras que vive fora de casa! KagXInu, SanXMir e RinXSesshy
1. Chapter 1

Em Nagoya uma cidade beira mar, uma garota estonteante pulava de alegria, Kagome tem 18 anos, muito bonita, com cabelos pretos medianos, olhos azuis e um corpo escultural para botar inveja em qualquer mulher, além disso, estava cursando medicina na faculdade de Nagoya e era uma de suas melhores alunas. Mal acreditava ela que iria passar seis meses em um intercâmbio nos estados unidos, mas por outro lado iria deixar sua mãe sozinha, alem de seu namorado e suas amigas. Sentia muito por isso mais

estava muito entusiasmada para ir.

Kag: Mamãe, esta quase tudo pronto.

MKag: Que bom filha. Vamos indo ou você vai perder o vôo. Explico os

detalhes na ida.

Kag: Ta bom. Ai mãe, eu to muito feliz, mais não queria deixar à senhora sozinha aqui.

MKag: Não se preocupe comigo, sei me virar sozinha. E aproveite o presente de seu pai.

Kag: Tudo bem mãe, mais vou ligar todo dia para a senhora.

MKag: Tudo bem, agora vamos ou vai perder o vôo.

Falou a Senhora Higurashi para sua filha. A viajem era presente do pai de Kagome, ele e sua mãe eram separados, mais viviam em harmonia. Durante o trajeto até o aeroporto Kagome e sua mãe conversavam.

MKag: Bom filha, você vai ficar em um hotel perto do curso. Aqui esta seu cartão de mês em mês seu pai repõem dinheiro, só não vai abusar, né!

Kag: Pode deixar mamãe.

Nisso chegaram ate o aeroporto e lá encontraram Kouga, namorado de

Kagome, e Rin, a melhor amiga de Kagome, os dois estavam lá para se despedir da garota.

Kag: Que bom que vocês estão aqui!

Falou Kagome abraçando sua amiga e depois seu namorado e dando um selinho neste.

Rin: Ai amiga, vou sentir muita saudades sua.

Kou: Eu também K-chan, você é muito importante pra mim.

Rin: E pra mim também K-chan.

Kag: Vocês também são muito importantes pra mim.

Deu um ultimo abraço em cada um e correu para o avião, não por estar atrasada, mais na o queria que eles a vissem chorar, iria sentir muita saudades deles, mais não queria que eles ficassem preocupados com ela. Entrou no avião, seria uma longa viajem até lá.

Kag: Assento 24B, 24B. Aqui!

Kagome sentou e alguns minutos depois apareceu uma garota falando que o seu assento era ao lado do de Kagome, era uma garota muito bonita, com cabelos pretos longos presos em um rabo de cavalo bem alto, tinha um corpo curvilíneo igual ao de Kagome, olhos castanho e aparentava ter a mesma idade de Kagome. Esta estava um pouco nervosa por que o comandante acabara de avisar que levantariam vôo, mas ela nunca em sua vida voara antes, estava tremendo. E a garota que sentara ao seu lado percebera a inquietação de Kagome.

San: Você esta bem?

Kag: Claro, é só que eu nunca andei de avião.

San: Hãn. Entendo, calma, relaxa, não vai acontecer nada de mais eu te prometo, espera um pouco. Aeromoça, por favor, aqui.

Chamou a menina.

Aer: O que a senhorita deseja?

San: Claro, por favor, você poderia trazer um calmante para minha amiga e um copo De água antes de decolarmos?

Aer: Claro, só um momento.

San: Pronto, agora é só esperar um pouco, ai você dorme na decolagem e não sente tanto medo.

Kag: Muito obrigada.

Falou Kagome mais aliviada.

Kag: A propósito, qual é seu nome?

San: Sango e o seu?

Kag: Kagome.

Nisso a aeromoça trousse o comprimido e Kagome o tomou, dormindo logo depois.

Quando Kagome acordou, Sango estava vendo um filme.

San: Que bom que acordou Kagome.

Kag: Ai ai.

Falo Kagome bocejando.

Kag: Dormi tão bem, obrigada.

San: De nada.

Kag: Quantas horas eu dormi?

San: Hum. Acho que foram umas cinco ou seis horas.

Obs. da autora: Não faço idéia de quantas horas é do Japão para os estados unidos, digamos que seja dez hora, ta bom!

Kag: Nossa, Aquele remédio é bom mesmo.

San: Aham.

Kag: Você também ta indo para os estados unidos?

San: Sim, vou faze um curso de seis meses lá, mal posso esperar. E você?

Kagome já com estrelinhas nos olhos respondeu.

Kag: Não acredito, eu também, mais em que escola?

San: Serio?

Falo agora Sango, também com estrelinhas nos olhos.

San: Na Shikon no Tama.

Kag: Ahhhh.

Kagome gritou acordando alguns passageiros que dormiam. E reclamaram.

Kag: Desculpa!

Pediu Kagome aos que ela acordará.

Kag: eu também!

Viram do-se para Sango. As duas se abraçaram. Era muita conhecidência, e para Kagome isso era um sinal de boa sorte.

Kag: Que bom, pelos menos, não vamos ficar sozinhas, podemos conversar, sair juntas.

San: É, vai ser muito legal!

E depois disso conversaram bastante e descobriram muitas coisas em comum, incluindo a idade de Sango, como Kagome já imaginara, era 18 também e que ficariam no mesmo hotel, alem de ficarem muito amigas, já sabiam quase tudo uma da vida da outra, pelo menos os fatos mais recentes. Quando finalmente o avião chegou ao seu destino. Elas deram graças, não agüentavam mais ficarem sentadas.

Kag: Você vai para o hotel como Sango-chan?

Sag: acho que vou de táxi e você?

Kag: Também, vamos dividir o táxi?

San: Boa idéia.

Afinal nenhuma das duas tinham parentes ou amigos em New York, então resolveram se ajudar.

Elas pediram um táxi e foram para o hotel. Quando chegaram ficaram babando com o tamanho do _Royal nacional hotel._

Kag: Nossa Sango-chan, ele é muito lindo!

Falou Kagome dando pulinho.

San: concordo amiga.

Elas entraram e cada vez gostavam mais do hotel, a recepção era num tom de bege muito bonita, tinha vários andares, Kagome ficou no décimo quarto andar, enquanto Sango no vigésimo. Cada uma foi para seu respectivo quarto, combinaram que depois de desfazerem as malas iriam jantar juntas ou no hotel ou em algum restaurante ali perto.

Cada andar tinha apenas dois quartos. Kagome chegou antes, com apenas duas malas conseguiu, após ficar babando um pouco pelo quarto, que era todo azul bebê, com moveis brancos, um banheiro e uma sacada, ela adorou quarto.

Kag: _nota mental: _lembrar de agradecer ao papai por esse maravilhoso quarto.

Depois de arrumar tudo e foi ajudar Sango que pelo que vira, tinha umas quatro malas.

Chegando ao andar, não sabia qual era o quarto da amiga, então resolveu tentar a sorte, bateu em uma das portas, e um homem gritou um "já vou" de lá de dentro. Sim, Kagome errara de porta e apenas estava nesta ainda, pois queria se desculpar por ter incomodado.

Nisso sai da mesma porta em que a garota bateu um hanyou lindo com longos cabelos prateados, olhos dourados, duas orelhinhas muito Kawaii no topo da cabeça e o corpo de um Deus grego, Kagome percebera isso, pois estava com uma camiseta justa no corpo, simplificando, um gato!

O garoto a olhou de cima para baixo, e gostou muito do que observou!

Kag: Err. Desculpa, bati na porta errada.

Inu: Feh. Tudo bem, mais da próxima vez olhe antes de bater.

Kag: Grosso, (mais ainda sim é um Deus!) eu não sabia em que porta bater, já que minha amiga não me deu o numero do quarto dela.

Reclamou Kagome.

Inu: Tanto faiz, não pedi sua explicação.

Nisso ele fecha a porta na cara dela e ela grita mais um "grosso" por entre a fechadura.

Inu: (Nossa que garota.).

Pensou ele com um sorriso na face escorregando pela porta.

Kagome fora para a outra porta, e batera. Sango gritou lá de dentro.

San: Finalmente Kagome, pode entrar.

Kagome entrou e viu que era grande como o seu apenas mudara de cor, um bege claro. Enquanto Kagome ajudava a arrumar as coisas de Sango, esta percebeu que aquela estava num universo paralelo.

San: Kagome.

Chamou ela passando a mão em frente ao rosto de Kagome.

San: Você ta ai?

Kag: Ham. O que foi Sango?

San: Já acabamos!

Kag: Serio?

Perguntou a menina feliz, pois estava morrendo de fome.

San: Não. Hahahahahahahaha! Você devia ter visto sua cara de felicidade.

Kagome mostrou a língua pra Sango.

Kag: Sem graça.

San: Também, você queria o que, to arrumando tudo sozinha e você ai no mundo da lua.

Kag: Ai me desculpa Sango, vamos terminar isso rápido to morrendo de fome.

Nisso o estomago das duas ronca.

San: É eu também to.

Confessa Sango.

Elas acabam rápido e foram a um restaurante perto do hotel, comeram uma comida deliciosa, e resolveram andar e conversar pela praia pois era perto do hotel e ainda não anoitecera.

Após um tempo andando, voltaram para o hotel pois estavam muito cansadas após um vôo daqueles e também no dia seguinte queriam aproveitar o máximo da cidade, pois na segunda já teriam aula.

CONTINUA...


	2. Chapter 2

**Só uma coisa, infelizmente o Inu não me pertence:'**

**--------------------**

Sango acordou cedo, e foi tomar um banho bem demorado para relaxar, ainda estava cansada do dia anterior mais não conseguia mais dormir e ainda faltavam algumas horas para encontrar Kagome para as duas saírem pela cidade.

San: Ai que delicia!

Falou ela de baixo da água quente. Após tomar o banho Sango vestiu uma regata roxa colada ao corpo e uma calça jeans preta, com alguns detalhes em prata, com uma bota de salto alto, secou os cabelos e os prendeu em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Como combinaram de se encontrar no quarto de Kagome, Sango rumou para lá.

Após sair do elevador foi para a porta do quarto de Kagome, bateu na porta, mas ninguém respondeu do outro lado, então tentou novamente, já estava começando a ficar impaciente.

San: Kagome, você ta ai?

Gritou ela. Vendo que a amiga não respondia, começou a socar e porta e a gritar o nome dela, pois estava preocupada que algo estivesse acontecido. Algum tempo depois aparece uma Kagome na porta com cara de sono.

San: AAAAA...Você ta viva!

Kagome com uma gota na cabeça e ainda com muito sono pergunta:

Kag: Sango? O que esta fazendo aqui tão cedo?

San: Cedo? To a meia hora batendo nessa porta Kagome e já são 10 horas, você não queria conhecer a cidade?

Kag: AAAA...já é tudo isso?

Fala Kagome entrando correndo no quarto e sendo seguida por sua amiga. Kagome começa a se aprontar para sair enquanto as duas conversam.

San: Claro, o que você fico fazendo ontem à noite.

Kagome cora, mas tentara disfarçar, não iria nunca admitir que ficara pensando até tarde em um rapaz que mal sabia o nome, e que conhecera no dia anterior.

Kag: (para de pensa isso menina, você tem namorado!) Liguei pra minha família, pros meus amigos e pro meu namorado (Nossa como você é mentirosa Kagome, que coisa feia).

Pensando isso Kagome da uma risadinha.

San: Você tem namorado?

Kag: Tenho, não te contei?

Pergunta Kagome com uma cara pensativa. Sango responde com uma gota na cabeça.

San: Não. Vocês já tão namorando há muito tempo?

Pergunta Sango entusiasmada.

Kag: Começamos a namorar no ano passado, não te contei pois não me orgulho dos meus namoros no passado, o Kouga é muito bom comigo, mas eu não amo ele de verdade.

San: Disculpa amiga.

Fala Sango abraçando a amiga que estava a beira das lagrimas.

Kag: Ta tudo bem Sango.

Fala Kagome limpando poucas lagrimas.

Kag: E você tem algum?

San: Não, nenhum. Também já tentei, mas não amava eles, sei o que esta sentindo.

As duas ficaram em silêncio enquanto Kagome terminava de se arrumar.

Kag: Vamos Sango, já estou pronta. Quero conhecer cada canto dessa cidade.

Fala Kagome dando pulinhos de alegria. Sango vendo que a amiga já estava melhor falou.

San: Isso mesmo, vamos nos divertir!

Kagome pega sua bolsa e sai do quarto e é seguida por Sango. Kagome usava uma saia jeans, um palmo e meio acima do joelho, uma camisetinha de alças, o que realçava seus grandes bustos, azul claro com "Angel" em pink, muito bonita, e uma sandália de salto médio, azul clara. Estava muito bonita. Entraram no elevador, e após chegaram a entrada do hotel. Pediram um mapa e para que o hotel arruma se um táxi para que elas pudessem ver tudo.

(Obs. da autora: Elas falavam muito bem inglês, ta, só pra consta...XD)

E assim foi feito 5 minutos depois um táxi estava parado na frente do Royal internacional hotel para levar a um passeio pela cidade. Elas foram ao Central Park e ficaram passeando pelo parque, aproveitaram para fazer um picnic.

Kag: Sango, eu amei esse parque.

San: Eu também amiga, vamos comer rápido, ainda temos que ir à estatua da liberdade.

Kag: Isso!

Falou Kagome com os olhinhos brilhando. Comeram e finalmente foram pra estatua da liberdade, tanto Kagome quanto Sango estavam ansiosas para subirem na mulher mais famosa do mundo!

Entraram no táxi e ficaram rodando a cidade para finalmente chegar a tão esperada visita.

Kag: Uau. Como é alta!

San: É mesmo K-chan!

Elas entraram e viram uma enorme escada.

Kag: Por Kami-sama!

San: Nos vamos ter que subir tudo isso?

Falaram elas admiradas. Nisso elas vêem aproximando-se delas um homem que aparentava ter 20 anos, com um lindo sorriso no rosto. Ele era alto, com os cabelos pretos presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo, olhos castanhos e um corpo pra ninguém colocar defeitos! Ele estava com uma calça social preta, uma camiseta também social branca com uma gravata preta meio solta no pescoço e um sapato social preto.

Mir: Boa tarde senhoritas, meu nome é Miroku e eu sou o guia japonês de vocês!

(Obs. da autora: Não sei se tem guia na estatua da liberdade, mas, por favor, finjam que tem...)

Kag: Boa tarde Miroku, eu sou a Kagome e essa é minha amiga Sango.

Sango que até agora permanecera calada admirada com a beleza do rapaz, fala um oi tímido.

Kag: Só uma pergunta Miroku.

Fala Kagome com uma cara assustada.

Kag: São quantos degraus?

Mir: São aproximadamente 345 degraus.

Fala Miroku com um sorriso amarelo.(o.O)

San: Só isso?

Perguntou a menina abismada.

Mir: Pense no lado bom da coisa, vocês só vão subir e descer uma vez, eu faço isso umas cinco ou seis vezes por dia.

As duas ficaram de boca aberta.

Kag: Vamos logo se não, não chegamos lá em cima antes de anoitecer.

Os dois apenas concordaram com a cabeça e começaram a subir a escadaria que daria a uma linda vista de Nova Iorque. Enquanto subiam foram conversando.

Mir: Vocês estão aqui só pra passear?

Kag: Não, nos estamos fazendo um curso de seis meses.

Mir: Que legal, estão há quando tempo aqui.

San: contando com hoje, dois dias!

Mir: Então vocês não conhecem nada aqui, se quiserem ajuda pra alguma coisa é só me liga.

Miroku fala isso escrevendo o número de seu celular em um pequeno papel.

Mir: Sei quase tudo sobre Nova Iorque, boates, restaurante. Esse estado é bem grande mais é fácil de se achar, muitos lugares famosos, é bem legal, acho que vocês vão adorar, eu amo.

San: Se me permite perguntar Miroku, há quanto tempo mora aqui?

Mir: Faz uns, nove anos e não precisa de tanta formalidade.

San: A tudo bem, mais é muito tempo!

Mir: É, realmente é muito tempo. Sai do Japão quando tinha onze ou doze anos, não lembro direito, e vim morar aqui com meus tios, meus pais achavam que aqui eu teria melhores estudos e melhores trabalhos.

San: Mas há quanto tempo não vê seus pais?

Mir: Desde que eu sai de lá. Sinto muitas saudades, mas eles fizeram o que acharam melhor.

As duas acharam melhor ficarem caladas, viram que estavam revivendo fatos desagradáveis do mais novo amigo. E assim foi até chegarem ao topo. Elas ficaram maravilhadas com a vista. Ainda mais pois já estava anoitecendo e as luzes da cidades estavam sendo acesas.

Mir: Gostaram?

Kag e San: Amamos!

Falaram as duas em uníssono. Após isso alem de Miroku ficar mostrando parte da cidade para elas, ficaram conversando banalidades por alguns minutos e desceram novamente. Elas pediram para que Miroku chamasse um táxi para elas. Enquanto esperavam o táxi os três ficaram conversando.

Mir: Em que escola vocês vão ficar?

Kag: Na Shikon no Tama.

Mir: A sei, é perto da casa dos meus tios.

San: A então a gente se encontra um dia desses lá perto.

Mir: Claro, há uma cafeteria, a Borders lá perto, ótima. Quando não estou trabalhando vou pra la a tarde, é muito aconchegante.

Kag; Então ta, nos vemos.O táxi chego. Arigatou pelo passeio. Tchau!

San: É arigatou, bye bye!

Mik: Não fiz mais que o meu trabalho, arigatou pela companhia. Tchau!

As duas entraram no táxi e foram direto para o hotel. Jantaram lá mesmo e cada uma foi para seu quarto. Kagome ligou (agora de verdade) para sua família no Japão para dizer o que fizera no dia e que estava bem, que adorando o lugar e para a família mandar noticias suas para suas amigas e seu namorado. Enquanto Sango foi dormir pensando em um guia a alguns metros de distancia, em quem não conseguia parar de pensar.

CONTINUA...

----------------

**Oie galera,**

**Bom só pra explica um pouco:**

**Vo tenta posta a cada final de semana, me desculpem se eu não consegui.**

**As vezes tem prova e tals, ai não tem como neh!**

**Bom aos agradecimentos:**

_**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **_

**Obrigada. **

**Fico muito feliz que gosto, quem sabe pode ter alguma coisa do gênero suruba, hehehe!**

**Bjos!**

**_Agatha-Chan_:**

**Obrigada! **

**E me disculpa pelas conhecidências, não tinha notado, vo tenta não faze muito isso! **

**Bjos!**

_**Kagome Universe:**_

**Obrigada. **

**Espero que continue gostando!**

**Bjos!**

_**Princesayoukai100:**_

**Obrigada. **

**Pode crer que vai ter muito rolo, o Kouga conserteza vai coloca o dedão, e a sango vai atua como um eu acho, eu espero que continue gostando, hehehe!**

**Também acho que eles são o casal mais fofo do mundo...**

**Bjos!**

**Obrigada e bjos a todos que lerem minha fic!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Mais um novo dia em Nova Iorque e nossas garotas já estavam acordando. Sango já estava pronta com o uniforme da escola (vou coloca uniforme nelas, apenas para não precisar especificar toda hora as roupas delas, só vou fazer isso quando elas saírem), o qual era uma camiseta branca social de mangas curtas, com uma saia azul marinha, a qual ia até a um palmo do joelho e uma sapatilha preta simples com uma meia três quartos azul marinha, camiseta havia o símbolo da escola junto com o nome 'Shikon no Tama'. Sango estava saindo de seu quarto para ir ao da amiga, quando pela primeira vez encontra-se com seu vizinho.

San: Bom dia!

Falou ela educadamente.

Inu: Bom dia!

Sango vendo que o garoto estava com o uniforme masculino de sua escola, uma calça social azul marinha com uma camiseta social branca com os primeiros botões soltos, a gravata preta também solta no pescoço e um all star preto cano baixo. (a camiseta dele também tem o símbolo com o nome da escola).

San: Você também estuda na Shikon!

Inu: É não me diga.

San: Credo. Eu só fiz uma pergunta.

Inu: Então da próxima vez não pergunte coisas tão obvias.

Falou ele apertando o botão do elevador.

San: Tudo bem. Então qual é o seu nome ou é uma coisa obvia também?

Falou ela achando graça.

Inu: Feh! Inuyasha.

San: Sango, muito prazer!

Falando isso Sango estande a mão ao rapaz, ele apenas ignora e entra no elevador que acabara de abrir as portas revelando estar vazio. Os dois entram e começam a conversar, ou melhor, Sango começa a conversar com Inuyasha.

San: A quanto tempo você esta aqui Inuyasha?

Inu: dois meses.

San: E quanto tempo ficara?

Inu: Meu programa é de um ano.

San: Nossa que legal, o nosso é de apenas seis meses.

Sango para de falar alguns minutos, mas quando o Hanyou achou que tinha se livrado da menina ela surge com um sorriso.

San: Então, por acaso você não saberia o caminho da escola, saberia?

Inu: Claro que sei, ando por ele a dois meses, ou já esqueceu do que falei a minutos atrás!

San: Serio? A gente pode ir com você? É que a gente não sabe, é nosso primeiro dia.

Inu: Não

San: A, por favor, é só a gente se encontrar com a Kagome e saímos, não vamos atrasar você, prometo.

Inu: Feh, tanto faz!

Sango preferiu interpretar aquele tanto faz como um sim e dando pequenos pulinhos agradeceu. Nisso o elevador chega ao décimo quarto andar (gente liga não o elevador é meio lento demais) e Sango puxa Inuyasha para fora.

Inu: Hei você é louca?

San: Hmm, só um pouquinho! Kagome atende sou eu, Sango.

Fala batendo na porta da amiga.

Kag: Ohayou Sango, já estou indo.

San: Ta. Ela é legal você vai ver!

Fala a Inuyasha, o qual estava com uma cara não muito agradável.

Inu: Tanto que ela não demore muito.

Kagome abre a porta do quarto arrumando sua meia e pergunta à amiga.

Kag: Sango com quem você...

Nisso Kagome olha para cima e vê Inuyasha, o garoto em que batera na porta no dia em que chegaram. Os dois apenas se olhavam em transe.

Kag/Inu: Você?

Falam em uníssono.

San: Vocês se conhecem?

Pergunta Sango curiosa. Kagome sai do transe com as palavras da amiga, terminando de colocar os sapatos.

Kag: A sim, conheci ele quando fui ao seu quarto no primeiro dia. Não sabia que porta era a sua então bati na dele. Mas enfim o que ele ta fazendo aqui?

San: Bom K-chan, ele vai nos levar pra escola.

Inu: Feh, vamos antes que eu desista.

Inuyasha andou em direção ao elevador e apertou o botão.

Kag: Grosso como sempre! Pelo menos posso saber o seu nome?

Falou Kagome entrando no elevador que acabara de abrir.

Inu: Inuyasha.

Fala o garoto também entrando no elevador sendo seguido por Sango.

Kag: Kagome.

Inu: Feh, tanto faz.

Kag: É tudo o que sabe falar?

Falou Kagome com um sorriso irônico.

Inu: Fique quieta garota.

Falou Inuyasha irritado. Nisso o elevador chega ao salão de entrada do hotel.

(Eu falei que o elevador é muito lento...). Inuyasha sai do elevador sendo seguido pelas garotas.

Kag: Fico nervosinho é?

Pergunta Kagome querendo provocar o meio-youkai.

Inu: Olha aqui garota, posso ir muito bem sozinho pra escola e deixar vocês para trás então cala a boca.

Inuyasha fala isso virando-se para Kagome que estava indo atrás dele e fazendo isso Inuyasha deixou centímetros entre os rostos dos dois, o que fez ambos corarem.

San: Calma gente, vamos parar de brigar porque faltam apenas 15 minutos pra começar a aula.

Inu: Bem feito, vamos chegar atrasados bruxa.

Fala Inuyasha para Kagome. (Gente eles ainda não saíram do hotel..)

Kag: Então vamos, mostre-nos o caminho, ó senhor.

Fala Kagome com certa ironia na voz e fazendo uma pequena reverencia para Inuyasha, sem tirar os olhos dos dele. E este se dirigindo ao caminho da escola com as duas garotas ao seu lado.

Inu: Hunf, garota idiota.

Fala Inuyasha em voz baixa, mas não o suficiente para que nossa colegial, que estava ao seu lado, não o ousa.

Kag: Eu tenho nome Inuyasha, e ele não é garota nem bruxa, é Kagome.

Inu: Te chamo do jeito que quiser BRUXA.

Kag: Baka!

Inu: Bruxa!

Kag: Baka.

Inu: Bruxa.

Kag: Baka.

Inu: Bru...

San: Chegamos!

Falou Sango, cortando Inuyasha, já os dois vieram discutindo o caminho todo.

Kag: Que bom, vamos entrar.

Falou Kagome esquecendo a discussão que estava tendo a pouco com Inuyasha. Enquanto este e Sango olhavam abismados como Kagome podia esquecer o que estava fazendo segundos atrás. Mas recuperaram-se rapidamente e Sango foi fazer o teste para ver em que nível ficariam enquanto Inuyasha foi direto a sua classe.

Após fazerem seus exames Kagome e Sango foram fazer um pequeno tour pela cidade fornecido pela escola. À tarde quando terminaram foram à escola novamente para pegar seus resultados e como não encontraram Inuyasha resolveram ir sozinhas para o hotel.

San: Olha K-chan!

Kag: O que?

Falou a menina olhando para a direção em que a amiga estava olhando.

San: A Borders!

Kag: E o que tem a Boders Sango?

Sango cai com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

San: Lembra, ontem, estatua da liberdade, Miroku!

Kag: AAAA...Verdade! Vamos entrar!

Falou a menina puxando a amiga para dentro do estabelecimento. Kagome e Sango procuraram e após algum tempo o viram tomando um café e conversando com ninguém menos que Inuyasha.

San: Oi Miroku.

Falou Sango indo dar um beijo na bochecha em seu amigo, este abaixou a mão e pegou em partes que não deveria levando como resposta um tapa muito forte.

Mir: AAiii! Esse doeu!

Inu: Não liguem ele é assim. Mulherengo.

Kag: Oi miroku.

Falou Kagome com uma gota na cabeça apenas dando um tchauzinho com a mão. As duas se sentaram em duas cadeiras desocupadas na mesa dos garotos

San: Ele faz isso com todo mundo?

Inu: Não...

Inuyasha deu uma pausa.

Inu: Só com qualquer mulher bonita que passe na frente dele.

San: Nossa que hentai.

Mir: Não é minha culpa, minha mão é amaldiçoada.

Kag: A ta bom, sei!

Inu: Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

San: Só passamos pra dar oi pro Miroku, ele falou que vem aqui todo dia de tarde, imaginamos que estaria aqui hoje.

(Obs. da autora: Gente, o Miroku trabalha final de semana de manhã e tarde e na semana apenas no período da manhã...legal!...)

Inu: Da onde vocês se conhecem?

Kag: Da estatua da liberdade.

Inu: Hmm, sei!

Kag: Mas e você, o que esta fazendo aqui?

Inu: Sou amigo do depravado.

Kag: Ah. Vocês também se conheceram aqui?

Mir: Não.

Falou Miroku já recuperado do tapa (nossa a Sango é forte! O.O)

Mir: Já éramos amigos lá no Japão, finalmente convenci ele a vir pra cá.

Kag: Hmm, que legal.

Os quatro passaram uma tarde muito agradável, quando já era tarde Inuyasha falou para irem embora, afinal no dia seguinte teriam aula, marcaram de se encontrar lá novamente. As duas deram um tchau com a mão para Miroku, e o amigo lhe deu um aperto de mão e os três foram pro hotel, cada um para seus respectivos quartos. Enquanto Miroku voltava para casa de seus tios. A noite chegou calma e linda, com muitas estrelas para iluminar o céu daquela pequena cidade litorânea.

**Oie!**

**Bom sem muita coisa pra falar! **

**Espero que tenham gostado no novo cap.**

**Ele ta um pouco mais comprido!**

**E postei um poço antes por causa do feriado!**

**Então vamos direto as reviews:**

**Hiwatari Satiko:**

Oie! Tudo e com você?

Que bom que você ta gostando, to tentando fazer o melhor que eu posso.

Eu tb espero que eu consiga...

Bjos Satiko-chan.

**Princesayoukai100:**

Oie!

Que bom que você gosto do cap passado!

Ainda o Kouga não apareceu agora, mas já já aparece!...hehehe!

Bjos Tina-chan...

**Clara-Chan:**

Oie!

Que bom que gosto dela.

Realmente não passei mais elas com certeza estavam bem animadas, pode acreditar...hehehe!

Eu tb estaria radiante...

Hehehe

Bjos Clara-Chan

**Lara B. Potter:**

Oie!

Que bom que gostou dos dois caps!

Com certeza os dois não são de se jogar foram...hehehe!

To postando!...hehehe

Bjos Lara-Chan

**Agatha-Chan:**

Olá Agatha!

Que bom que esta gostando de ler, e como eu disse na review, tomei sua critica como uma critica construtiva, ta!

E quanto à "Déjà Vu", continue escrevendo ta linda!

Bjos Agatha-Chan

**Bjos e Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando!**

**sayonara**


	4. Chapter 4

Passara-se 1 mês após a chegada das garotas em Nova Iorque, era um lindo domingo de sol e os quatro que já eram muito amigos, saiam juntos, iam ao cinema, claro sempre indo as aulas e de vez em quando alguns tapas em um houshi hentai e algumas brigas entre Inuyasha e Kagome. Onde os quatro estavam sentados em uma mesa em uma gostosa sorveteria tentando amenizar o calor. Nada de anormal, muito menos interessante acontecia na pequena cidade.

Kag/San: Ai que calor!

Inu: Feh, vocês só sabem reclamar.

Kag: A não enche Inuyasha ta muito calor.

Mir: Elas tem razão Inuyasha, ta muito quente!

Inu: Feh!

San;Ai Miroku, você tinha falado que tinha um monte de coisa pra fazer aqui, mais em um mês a gente não tem mais nada pra fazer. (

Sango fala isso se dirigindo ao amigo. Já era tarde e eles conversavam na sorveteria.

Kag: Verdade Miroku, você mentiu pra gente.

Mir: Não menti, mas também não esperava que vocês quisessem fazer tudo de uma vez. Em um mês vocês conseguiram rodar Nova Iorque intera.

Sim, as duas já tinham ido a muitos lugares desde que chegaram à Nova Iorque, como Miroku tinha que trabalhar não participara de tudo, mas fazia de tudo para conseguir acompanhar suas enérgicas amigas.

Kag: Ah. Tenho uma idéia!

Falou Kagome com os olhinhos brilhando.

Inu: Nossa, serio?

Inuyasha deu uma pequena pausa.

Inu: Que milagre!

Falou Inuyasha com ironia na voz e com um sorriso também irônico. Kagome o olhou com uma cara feia e decidiu ignora-lo.

Kag: A gente mora tão perto e só foi pra praia uma vez desde que chegamos Sango.

San: Verdade Kagome, a gente podia fazer um pic-nic ou sei lá, alguma coisa parecida um dia desses.

Kag: Grande idéia amiga.

San: Mas Miroku, você não pode ir no final de semana né...

Fala Sango acabando de lembrar que o amigo trabalhava, nos fins de semana.

Mir: Verdade, mais pode deixar que eu dou um jeito, vai ser fácil convencer minha patroa.

Fala Miroku com um sorriso malicioso o que não passa despercebido por Sango que alem de ficar triste com as palavras do garoto lhe deu um tapa muito forte no rosto, o qual garoto sentiria o resto da tarde.

San: Hentai!

Mir: Calma Sangozinha, você sabe que eu to só brincando.

San: E não me chama assim, hentai!

Kagome e Inuyasha ficam com grandes gotas na cabeça por ver a garota tão estressada e Kagome resolve acabar com aquele clima.

Kag: Err, também pode ser um dia de semana.

San: Não deixa K-Chan, o hentai prefere assim.

Mir: Mas San...

Kag: TA, JÁ CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Falou Kagome em cima da mesa da sorveteria com as mãos nas orelhas e com todas as pessoas presentes olhando para ela, afinal uma louca falando(ou gritando, como preferirem) em outra língua em cima da mesa da sorveteria é meio ( a quem diga que é inteiro...) estranho.

Kag: Desculpem.

Pediu Kagome, descendo da mesa com as bochechas rosadas, aos clientes e ao dono do comercio que a olhava com uma cara não muito amigável.

Inu: Olha garota, eu achava que você era louca, mas agora tenho certeza.

Kag: Ai baka, cala a boca!

San: Calma Kagome você é muito estressada.

Mir: É mesmo. Vamos, já esta tarde e amanhã vocês tem aula.

Kag: Ta, amanhã a gente decide tudo direito.

San: Isso, vamos.

Eles pagaram à conta e saíram da sorveteria. Sango e Miroku estavam na frente conversando banalidades, Inuyasha e Kagome andavam mais atrás em silêncio até que Kagome o quebra.

Kag: Você acha que eu sou muito louca?

Perguntou Kagome olhando para o céu que naquela noite exibia uma linda lua cheia que iluminava a cidade.

Inuyasha olhando a garota linda a luz do luar não pode evitar um pequeno sorriso.

Inu: Só um pouquinho!

Kag: Que bom!

Fala Kagome se vira para ele com um lindo sorriso, o qual o hanyou não deixou de notar o quão lindo era.

Não andaram muito até finalmente chegarem ao Royal Nacional Hotel, onde entraram e cada um foi para seu respectivo quarto, Miroku já tinha se separados dos outros, e a tempos estava em sua casa.

A semana passou rápido e finalmente chegou o tão esperado final de semana. Os quatro amigos tinham decidido ir sexta de tarde e acampar na praia sábado e domingo, Miroku tinha conseguido uma licença no trabalho, e sem nenhuma safadeza para alegria de Sango.

Inuyasha estava levando-os a uma parte mais remota da praia onde iriam acampar. Levaram uma hora mais ou menos para chegar ao local, quando chegaram, tiraram tudo do carro.

Kag: Nossa que lindo!

Falou Kagome se aproximando do mar.

Mir: Lindo não é?

San: Muito Miroku!

Mir: Encontrei ele a alguns anos atrás e quando quero ficar sozinho venho aqui e olho pro mar, isso me acalma.

Todos estavam admirando o lugar, que era simplesmente "o paraíso". Era muito difícil de chegar, pois para chegar lá o único caminho era por entre as árvores, pois dos lados haviam dois morros grandes como uma espécie de murros para "o paraíso". A água do mar era de um azul incrível e a areia totalmente branca.

Inu: Vamos Miroku, me ajude aqui com essas barracas.

Mir: Calma, não precisa gritar, já to indo.

Kag: Há, não!

San: O que foi Kagome?

Kag: Eu esqueci minha barraca.

Inu: Meu Deus menina, você só não esquece a cabeça porque esta grudada.

(Nossa tirei isso do fundo do baú...tudo bem voltando...)

Kag: Não falei com você idiota.

San: Calma K-Chan, você pode dormir junto comigo, a barraca minha é grande.

Kag: Ai, brigada Sango-Chan, não sei onde estaria sem você amiga.

Fala Kagome enquanto da um rápido abraço em Sango.

San: Vamos pegar lenha para o jantar.

Kag: Tudo bem vamos.

Já estava anoitecendo, apesar de alguns problemas as barracas já estvam prontas e o jantar estava quase pronto.

Kag: Venham meninos, o jantar ta pronto.

Inu/Mir: Já estamos indo.

Kag: Ta!

Kag: Nossa Sango faz tanto tampo que eu não ligo pra casa.

San: Eu também, não ligo faz um tempinho.

Kag: Vou liga amanhã, ainda bem que eu trouxe celular!

San: Pois é. Eles estão chegando.

Mir: Hmmm...To morrendo de fome.

Os dois pegam um prato e começam a comer junto com as meninas.

Inu: Que delicia, foi você quem fez Sango.

San: Na verdade não sei fazer nem arroz direito, quem fez a comida foi a Kagome. Que falando nisso cozinha muito bem amiga.

Kag: Brigada.

Inu: Não acredito você só pode estar brincando, você cozinha assim bruxa.

Kag: Ai Baka idiota, já falei que tenho nome Inuyasha.

Inu: Eu sei mais gosto de te chamar assim.

Kag: Ai baka, boa noite, vou dormi, o Inuyasha já me irritou o suficiente.

Nisso, nada mais foi pronunciado em volta daquela lareira a não ser alguns boa noite, nada mais. Todos foram para suas respectivas barracas para descansarem para o dia seguinte.

CONTINUA...

Oie!

Desculpem me, demorei demais, por muitos motivos, alguns são:

-Falta de internet, a maldita não queria funcionar de jeito nenhum. So semana passada resolveu dar sinal de vida.

-Falta de tempo, tinha prova pra estuda e meu pai ta pegando muito no meu pé.

-Falta de imaginação, me desculpem principalmente por isso.

E vários outros motivos. A partir de agora não prometo nada. Vo tenta faze o máximo de mim, isso posso prometer.

Bom alguns recados:

Gente, desculpa não dize antes, eu esqueci, mas os personagens falam em japonês entre si e em inglês com as outras pessoas, so que eu não tenho paciência pra ficar traduzindo, me desculpem e também não sou muito boa na língua, então, Gomen nasai!

Alguns erros dos cap. Anteriores:

-Fala Inuyasha em voz baixa, mas não o suficiente para que nossa **colegial**, que estava ao seu lado, não o ousa.

_Ela não é colegial, ela já ta na faculdade!_

_Disculpe me! _

Falou Sango, cortando Inuyasha, já os **dois** vieram discutindo o caminho todo. **( o inu e a kagome! )**

Bom acho que é só, qualquer coisa me avisem.

**Reviews:**

**Hiwatari Satiko:**

Oie!

Tudo bem e com vc?

Que bom que você ta amando, fico muito feliz...

Me desculpe pela demora, problemas demais.

Hehehe...

Você acha?

Muito obrigada!

Bjos Satiko-Chan

**Princesayoukai100:**

Oie!

Que bom que gosto do cap.

Ainda vai ter o dedo da Sango nessa estória, o que vai ser mesmo um desafio como vc disse...

Me desculpe mais uma vez pela demora...

Bjos Tina-Chan

**Bru-Chan:**

Oie!

Que bom que vc esta gostando, fico feliz com isso!

Pode dexar que vou tentar caprichar o máximo no casa Kagome e Inuyasha...

E desculpe pela demora...

Bjos Bru-Chan

**Kagome universe:**

Oie!

O passado postei rápido, por causa do feriado, ai deu tempo de escrever, mais em compensação esse ta lerdo demais, neh!

Que bom que vc achou ele perfeito, adorei!

Bjos

**Lara B. Potter:**

Oie!

"I LOVE INU TO"...hehehe...

Que bom que esta gostando…

Concordo com vc, o Miroku depravado é muito cômico!

Desculpa pelo atraso...problemas demais...

Bjos Lara-Chan

**Aggie18:**

Oie!

Que bom que vc ta gostando!

Pois é, eles tão sempre brigando e no final acabam ficando juntos...hehehe...

Descupe pela demora desse cap.

Espero que continue lendo...

Bjos Aggie18-Chan

**Bjos e Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando!**

**sayonara**


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome acordara com o barulho estridente de seu celular ao seu lado, achou melhor bater nele com toda força ao invés de atendê-lo.

Kag: Ai celular maldito!

Sussurrou Kagome para não acordar os outros e por incrível que pareça, Sango que estava ao seu lado dormindo nem mesmo se mexeu com o barulho alto de seu celular.

Kag: Nossa ainda são 5 horas da manhã.

Sussurrou constatando no relógio. Em seguida olha pra amiga para conferir se não tinha a acordado.

Kag: Nossa Sango, você deve te ido muito tarde pra cama pra não acorda com essa porcaria.

Kagome se deitou e tentou dormir, mas percebeu que não conseguiria, seu celular havia lhe tirado o sono.

Kag: Ai que droga! Bom, vou fazer o café.

Kagome trocou de roupa e saiu da barraca e foi procurar mais lenha para aquecer a água do café.

Algum tempo depois ela volta e qual é a sua surpresa ao constatar um certo hanyou sentado no alto de um dos morros laterais.

Kag: Que lindo!

Sussurrou Kagome vendo Inuyasha. Esse por sua vez merecia o adjetivo lhe dado, Estava com uma roupa leve e o vento da manhã balançava seus longos cabelos.

San: Admirando a paisagem K-Chan?

Fala Sango atrás dela com um sorriso irônica na face. Ao falar Sango tirar uma assustada Kagome do transe.

Kag: Meu Deus Sango, quer me matar de susto?

Fala Kagome com a mão no coração.

San: Não só vim pedir pra você não deixar mais esse celular barulhento dentro da barraca, já me acordou duas vezes depois que você saiu. Pelo jeito tem alguém querendo ter uma conversa urgente.

Sango entrega o celular para amiga. Kagome olha para o visor para ver quem era.

Kag: Se é tão urgente vão me ligar de volta, mas eu nem conheço esse número Sango-Chan.

San: Bom enquanto não ligam de volta, vamos fazer o café, já esta ficando tarde.

Kag: Sango são 6:30 da manhã!

San: E daí?

Kag: Isso não é tarde pra ninguém.

San: Pois pra mim é! Vamos logo, preguiçosa.

Kag: Calma, já to indo apressadinha.

Após algum tempo o café fica pronto, Sango vai chamar Miroku e Kagome, o Inuyasha.

Após um período curto de tempo já estavam todos tomando café.

Kag: Que dia lindo não é?

Mir: Concordo com a senhorita.

Inu: O que aconteceu para bruxa, para estar acordada tão cedo?

Kag: ¬¬' Sei lá Inuyasha, alguém me ligou e acabou me acordando. Mas como você sabe que eu tava acordada?

Inu: Te vi saindo da barraca.

Kag: Desde que horas você ta acordado?

Inu: Desde muito cedo! Eu não tenho muito sono.

Kag: Ah!

Continhuaram comendo normalmente, após o café da manhã eles não tinham absolutamente NADA pra fazer.

San: Aiai...Não tem nada para fazer.

Kag: É verdade Sango. Alguém trouxe algum jogo ou algo parecido.

Todos balançaram a cabeça de forma negativa.

San: Já sei, eu e o Miroku vamos à cidade comprar alguns jogos e comida já voltamos.

Falou Sango arrastando Miroku para o carro, deixando Kagome e Inuyasha de boca aberta.

Mir: Por que eu tenho que ir Sangozinha.

San: Primeiro não me chama de Sangozinha, segundo eu te conto no caminho.

Nisso ligou o carro e foram a cidade.

Kag: Nossa!

Inu: É mesmo!

Kag: Você não acha que ela gosta dele, acha?

Inuyasha fez uma cara de pensativo.

Inu: Hmmm, não!

Kag: É, não!

Inu: Não!

Kag: Será? Eles fazem um casal tão Kawaii!

Inu: ¬¬'

Kag: Que foi? É a mais pura verdade!

Enquanto isso em um carro não muito longe dali...

Mir: E ai Sango?

San: O que?

Perguntou Sango com ingenuidade, Miroku resolveu ignorar a infantilidade da amiga.

Mir: Por que você ta me seqüestrando?

San: A isso!

Mir: É isso!

San: Bom, queria deixar a Kagome sozinha com o Inuyasha e, é claro, compra comida, afinal ta quase acabando você e o Inu...

Mir: O QUE?

Miroku corta Sango.

Mir: O que você fez, eles vão se matar, volta.

San: Que nada, você não percebeu, eles se gostam muito, apenas um não tem coragem de falar para o outro e assim vice-versa.

Mir: Hmmm, mas você tem certeza, Sangozinha, que foi só por isso?

Miroku pergunta com um olhar sedutor para a garota.

San: Cla-Claro, por qual outro motivo seria?

Pergunta ela com o rosto levemente corado por sentir que ele a olhava.

Mir: Tenho muitos outros motivos. Ficar sozinha comigo é um deles.

San: Que isso Miroku, para de falar besteira.

Mir: Sei então por que esta tão coradinha?

Pergunta Miroku dando um beijo no pescoço da menina.

San: Por nada, para Miroku, eu to dirigindo.

Sango sussurra. Miroku da um sorriso.

Mir: Tudo bem, já que você ta pedindo com tanta convicção.

San: Hunf!

Mir: Ta ficando muito perto do Inuyasha, isso não é bom para a saúde.

Sango da um pequeno sorriso e continua dirigindo, desejando que ele realmente tivesse insistido, não tivesse parado com o carinho que a pouco mexera tanto com ela. Estaria começando a gostar do amigo?

Apenas o tempo poderia responder essa pergunta.

Voltando ao acamparamento.

Kag: Inuyasha sabe qual é a diferença de tempo daqui ao japão?

Inu: Aproximadamente 13 horas, por quê?

Kag: Eu vou ligar para o número que me ligou hoje cedo. Droga!

Inu: O que foi?

Kag: Já é 11 horas, no caso meia noite lá!

Inu: Hmmm! Liga lá pelas nove, dai vai ser mais ou menos dez horas da manhã lá.

Kag: Então ta. Bom vou pegar lenha pra fazer o almoço.

Inu: Err... Bruxa pode deixar, eu pego!

Kag: Ta bom.

Falou Kagome impressionada com a atitude do rapaz. Inuyasha voltou com a lenha para Kagome fazer o almoço.

Kag: Inuyasha, a Sango tinha razão, quase não tem mais comida, você e o Miroku são muito comilões.

Falou Kagome saindo da barraca com dois potes e uma chaleira.

Inu: Feh, nem somos, você que trouxeram pouca comida.

Kag: Pouca comida, aquilo daria pra uma semana, a Sango é muito exagerada.

Inu: Hunf.

Kag: Bom só temos Ramem.

(Obs. da autora: Não me perguntem como eles tem ramem em Nova Iorque...)

Inu: OBAAAAA!!!!

Gritou Inuyasha.

Kag: O.O. Calma Inuyasha.

Os dois comeram normalmente.

Kag: Ainda bem que a Sango vai traze comida, se não, a gente iria morrer de fome. Falando nisso onde estão eles?

Inu: Não pergunte pra mim. Sei tanto quanto você.

Kag: Já é uma hora e eles ainda não voltaram.

Inu: Relaxa bruxa, eles devem ter parado pra comer ou alguma coisa do gênero.

Kag: É verdade.

Enquanto isso na cidade.

Sango e Miroku já tinham ido ao supermercado e estavam retornando ao acampamento, ou tentando!

San: Não acredito Miroku, você fez a gente se perder.

Mir: A não tenho culpa que você não pede informação.

San: Pensei que você sabia onde nos estávamos indo, afinal não é você que conhece todo o estado?

Mir: Ta eu generalizei um pouco.

San: Um pouco?

Mir: Ta muito. Mais para ai e pede informação para aquela senhora.

San: Ta bom. Com licença...

Um pouco depois, conseguiram chegar ao acampamento, estacionaram, Sango saiu pegou algumas sacolas de compra e se dirigiu para as barracas, igualmente fez Miroku. Quando Sango esta chegando na barrca sente uma coisa se chocando contra ela e o impacto a faz cair no chão.

Kag: Sangoooooooo!!!!

Era Kagome pulando em cima da amiga, a esmagando no chão.

San: K-Chan, que susto que você me deu.

Fala Sango saindo debaixo da amiga.

Kag: Que susto que VOCÊS me deram, saíram cedo e voltaram tão tarde, achei que tinham sido seqüestrados por estraterres!

Todos caiem no chão com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

San: Desculpa amiga, é que o Miroku fez a gente se perder.

Mir: Eu?

Olha com uma cara de indignado para Sango.

San: Ta, eu também mereço um pouco da culpa.

Falou Sango fazendo uma carinha de inocente.

San: Devia ter parado e pedido informação da primeira vez que você falou pra mim perguntar onde a gente tava.

Kag: Bom, o que importa é que os dois estão bem e ninguém foi seqüestrado.

Passaram-se as horas, os quatro amigos se divertiram muito com as coisas que Sango e Miroku trouxeram. Já era 8:30 da noite e as meninas decidiram fazer a janta pediram para os garotos pegar lenha.

(Obs. da autora: Já perseberam que eu mando todo mundo pega lenha!!!...ta me ignorem...XD)

San: Me conta o que aconteceu enquanto nos estávamos fora.

Falou Sango cortando batata.

Kag: Nada de mais!

San: Tem certeza?

Kag: Absoluta Sango. O que essa sua cabecinha tava pensando que ia acontecer?

San: Nada, mas fala serio, você é caidinha por ele, e se não me engano ele também é caidinho por você!

Kagome olha para amiga abismada.

Kag: Sango eu tenho namorado!

San: Mas se não me engano você falou pra mim que não gosta muito dele.

Kag: Sim claro, mais isso não significa que vou sair por ai transando com todo mundo.

San: Ta calma amiga, só perguntei.

As duas ficaram quietas por um momento, Kagome resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

Kag: Mas e você e o Miroku?

Sango ficou levemente corada com a pergunta da amiga lembrando do que acontecerá a horas atrás.

San: Na-Nada!

Kag: Sei, conta outra amiga, me fala o que aconteceu.

San: Já falei K-Chan, não aconteceu nada.

Falou Sango se virando para terminar de cortar as batatas.

Kag: Não mente pra mim Sango-Chan, se não tivesse acontecido nada você não ficaria vermelhinha quando eu perguntasse.

San: Ta, mais não foi nada demais.

Sango devia sua atenção para Kagome. Sango conta tudo para Kagome que fica de boca aberta com o relato da menina.

Kag: Nossa, Sango-Cha!

San: É!

Nisso os meninos chegaram e elas terminaram o assunto por ai. Eles jantaram todos em volta da fogueira conversando animadamente. Até que ouviram um estridente som de celular.

Kag: Meu celular!

Inu: Já são 10 horas.

Kag: Eu esqueci de ligar.

Kagome corre atrás do próprio celular e o atende.

Kag: Moshi Moshi.

Kagome arregala os olhos ao ouvir a voz do outro lado.

Kag: Kagura? O que quer de mim?

A garota fica perplexa ao ouvir o que, a garota chamada Kagura, tinha a lhe falar.

Kag: Não pode ser.

Fala Kagome com os olhos lacrimejando.

Kag: Sua...

Kagome desliga o aparelho, o joga longe e corre para o topo de um dos montes laterais. Seus amigos que até agora apenas a ouviam de longe. Quando Inuyasha a viu soltar o aparelho e correr, correu atrás da garota, não suportará ver aquelas lagrimas, odiava ver mulher chorando, aquelas lagrimas em especial o machucavam.

Sango se levantou para também seguir a amiga, mas sentiu algo a puxando de volta.

San: Me deixe ir lá Miroku.

Mir: A senhorita Kagome precisa ficar um pouco sozinha. Deixe apenas o Inuyasha ir atrás dela, ele saberá o que fazer.

Miroku respirou fundo e continuou a falar.

Mir: Afinal não foi você mesmo que disse que os dois se gostam.

San: Mas Miroku...

Mir: Calma Sango, confie em mim.

Miroku falou isso olhando diretamente para os olhos da garota, esta por sua vez ficou corada.

San: Está bem Miroku, mas se for muito grave eu te mato ta bom.

Falou Sango com uma cara assasina.

Mir: Tudo bem. Calma Sangozinha.

E assim a noite estava apenas começando.

CONTINUA...

Oie!!!

Desculpem me por terminar ai, eu ia continuar, mas decidi deixar vocês curiosos...muhauahuahauha...

Sou um pouco má!

Eu particularmente adorei escrever este capitulo.

Ele ficou maior para compensar o ultimo...

Bom vamos as reviews.

**Reviews:**

**Hiwatari Satiko:**

Oie!

Ai esta a continuação...espero que goste...

Bjos Satiko-Chan

**Lara B. Potter:**

Oie!

Verdade, é muito difilcil arranjar tempo pra tudo, por exemplo enquanto eu terminava essa capitulo eu devia estar estudando, mas já atrasei uma vez, vou tentar não atrasar de novo.

Se fizer a short do Inu me avisa, daí dou uma passada pra ver.

Que bom que você ta gostando, espero que goste deste também.

Bjos Lara-Chan


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha corria desesperado atrás da amiga. O que poderia ter acontecedo de tão horrível para ela estar daquele jeito? Quem era essa tal Kagura que a deixara tão mal?. Essas eram algumas perguntas que passavam pela mente do garoto. Ele finalmente chega ao topo do morro e a encontra encolhida no chão, chorando. Inuyasha se aproxima lentamente de Kagome e coloca sua mão sobre o ombro desta. Kagome vira assustada, mas relaxa ao ver quem estava atrás dela.

Kag: Inuyasha.

A universitária se joga nos braços do amigo e continua a chorar. Inuyasha apesar de surpreso com a ação da garota corresponde ao abraço.

Inu: Não chore, por favor.

Sussurrou Inuyasha no ouvido da amiga, mas ela continuou a chorar. Após algum tempo naquela posição Inuyasha percebeu que a amiga adormecera em seus braços, deitou na grama fofa do morro e a ajeitou a seu lado, assim, abraçados, os dois dormiram.

Enquanto isso alguns metros a baixo..

Sango e Miroku ainda não tinham ido dormir, cada um estava de um lado da fogueira em lados opostos, Miroku estava deitado na areia enquanto Sango estava abraçada aos joelhos.

Mir: Sango, você esta bem?

Pergunta Miroku, se levantando, a amiga.

San: Sim, só estou um pouco preocupada com Kagome.

Mir: Não se preocupe, o Inuyasha vai cuidar dela.

Miroku se senta ao lado de Sango e passa seu braço em volta da amiga. Sango não se contem, estava muito preocupada com a amiga, deita no peito de Miroku e se põe a chorar.

San: O que será que aconteceu com ela?

Mir: Shii...Calma Sango, não deve ter acontecido nada demais.

San: Mas ela...

Mir: Nada de mas. Ela esta bem. Agora vá dormir, amanhã descobriremos o que aconteceu com ela.

San: Tudo bem.

Fala Sango limpando as lagrimas. Os dois vão em direção a barraca de Sango. Ela entra enquanto ele fica do lado de fora.

Mir: Boa noite Sango.

Miroku da um beijo na testa da amiga.

San: Boa noite.

Fala Sango meio corada, agradecendo por estar escuro e seu amigo não perceber a reação do inocente beijo.

San: Err...Miroku.

O Garoto que já estava dentro da barraca coloca a cabeça para fora desta.

Mir: Sim Sango?

San: Obrigada.

Miroku da um pequeno sorriso.

Mir: não foi nada, durma bem Sango.

San: Você também.

Os dois entram, cada um em sua barraca. Os quatro jovens dormiram profundamente até o amanhecer.

Ao amanhecer Kagome acorda assustada, o que Inuyasha estaria fazendo abraçado a ela, mas após alguns segundo ela recobra a memória, agora se lembrara de tudo. Saiu daquela posição tentando não acordar o lindo hanyou. Este estava em sono tão profundo que não acordou.

Kag: Que kawaii que ele fica dormindo.

Sussurra Kagome. Inuyasha mexe as orelhas e finalmente abre os olhos.

Inu: Kagome? Você já esta melhor?

Este também fala em um sussurro.

Kag: Um pouco, obrigada por tudo.

Inu: Não foi nada. Agora me conte o que aconteceu?

Kag: Quem sabe depois, me desculpe Inuyasha,mas não quero lembrar das palavras de Kagura agora.

Falou Kagome com os olhos lacrimejando.

Inu: Tudo bem, não precisa, outro dia você me conta.

Disse Inuyasha se levantando e passando seu dedão perto dos olhos de Kagome, para tirar as pequenas lagrimas que começavam a cair.

Inu: Só não chore.

Sussurrou Inuyasha.

Kag: Tudo bem.

Com o mesmo tom Kagome falou. Estavam muito próximos, quando notaram isso ficar levemente corados, mas não saíram daquela posição, os dois fecharam os olhos ao mesmo tempo, estavam sentido um a respiração do outro. Quando estavam para roçar nos lábios um do outro, Inuyasha inclina a para trás.

Inu: Me desculpa, Kagome, não deveria ter tentado fazer isso.

Disse Inuyasha terminando de se afastar de Kagome.

Inu: Bom, vamos descer, eles já devem estar preocupados conosco.

Kag: Sim, claro.

Kagome andava alguns passos atrás do amigo.

Kag: "Por que ele quase me beijou? Por que ele ficou cuidando de mim a noite inteira? Achei que ele não gostava de mim"

Pensava Kagome um pouco confusa com o que Inuyasha havia feito. Após alguns minutos chegaram ao acampamento.

Inu: Hmm...Que cheiro bom!

Kag: É verdade!

Sango que preparava o café os avistou e correu para abraçar a amiga.

San: Kagome, você esta bem?

Kag: Estou amiga. Estou bem melhor!

San: Mas o que aconteceu pra você sair correndo daquele jeito.

Kag: Nada de muito importante.

Falou Kagome seria, mirando algum ponto na areia. Não queria mais pensar nisso, era torturante pra ela.

San: Já que você diz, mas depois quero uma explicação mais convincente.

Ela falou a ultima parte apenas para a amiga ouvir. Kagome apenas acenou um sim com a cabeça, depois conversaria com a amiga, agora estava muito abalada.

San: Bom vamos tomar café e arrumar as coisas, hoje é o ultimo dia de descanso.

Mir: Com certeza!

San: Miroku?

Se olhou para traz assustada.

San: Não sabia que já tinha acordado.

Mir: Acabei de acordar.

Falou ele se espreguiçando.

Mir: Vejo que já esta melhor senhorita Kagome.

Kag: Sim estou Miroku, obrigada por se preocupar.

Miroku apenas sorriu para amiga. Os quatro tomaram café e arrumaram um pouco das coisas dentro do carro. Jogaram mais alguns jogos, almoçaram e começaram o caminho de volta. Após algumas horas chegaram a cidade, Inuyasha deixou Miroku na casa dele e rumou com as meninas para o hotel. Eles chegaram ao hotel umas oito horas da noite e entraram no elevador. Quando chegaram ao andar de Kagome esta desceu do elevador.

Kag: Boa noite pra vocês e mais uma vez obrigada Inuyasha.

Inu: Boa noite e não foi nada.

As portas do elevador estavam quase se fechando quando Sango as para e sai.

San: Vou ficar aqui conversando mais alguns minutos com Kagome, Inuyasha, boa noite.

O Hanyou assustado apenas respondeu um igualmente e subiu para seu quarto. Quando entrou neste, fechou a porta e começou a pensar em tudo que acontecera entre ele e Kagome.

Inu: " O que aconteceu pra ela ficar daquele jeito?, Por que eu gostei tanto de consola-la?, Por que foi tão difícil parar aquele beijo?"

Eram algumas perguntas que passavam pela cabeça de Inuyasha. Enquanto isso no quarto de Kagome.

As duas tinham acabado de entrar no quarto e Kagome estava fechando a porta, quando se virou deu de cara com Sango.

San: Agora me conta o que aconteceu amiga.

Kag: Ahn, Sango.

Nisso as lagrimas voltam ao seu rosto e ela corre e abraça a amiga. Seria uma longa noite.

CONTINUA...

Oie!!!

Como estão você?

Me desculpem, faz quase um mês que eu não posto, mas é muita coisa pra estuda. Final de ano ainda tem as provas. XD

Bom mais uma vez deixei vocês sem uma razão para a tristeza da Kagome, mas pode dexa que no próximo cap. pretendo esclarece tudinho!!!...

Bom vamos as **reviews**...

**Hiwatari Satiko:**

Oie!!

Td e com você?

Ainda não vou contar o que aconteceu...

Muahauhauhauhau...

Achei melhor contar só no próximo..esse já ta muito demorado.

Mais pode deixa que no próximo eu conto o que ela falo...

Bjos Satiko-Chan

**Princesayoukai100:**

Oie!!

Se tem haver com o Kouga só vou falar no próximo cap., afinal o que seria da estória sem um misteriozinho hein?

Uhauahuahuahauhauha...

Mas que bom que gostou!!

Se eles vão ser um casal quando terminar eu não posso responder...porque nem eu ainda sei...hehehe

E com certeza a Kikyo não aparece nessa fic...não tenho nada contra ela, mas tb nada a favor!

Bjos Tina-Chan

**Srta CaRoL:**

Oie!!

Que bom que gostou dela!

E quanto aos erros, se vc tiver como me mandar algumas dicas, eu adoraria. Afinal nunca fui pra la, e só depois da sua review que percebi o erro do nome da escola, foi totalmente sem querer, se tiver alguns nomes bons adoraria ter sua ajuda.

E quanto as conhecidencias, já me falaram isso e to tentando ao máximo diminuí-las.

Bjos Srta CaRol

**Bru-Chan:**

Oie!!

Que bom que esta gostando...

Desculpa por demora tanto pra trazer a continuação...

Espero não demora tanto nas próximas...

Kissus Bru-Chan

Obrigada e Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando "O Intercâmbio".


	7. Chapter 7

Kag: Sango...e-eu...

San: Calma amiga, vem senta aqui.

Falou Sango mostrando parte da cama para que Kagome sente-se com ela.

San: Agora me fale o que tanto te aflige amiga.

Kag: Bom...

...Flash Back...

Kagome corre atrás do próprio celular e o atende.

Kag: Moshi Moshi.

Kagu: Finalmente atendeu esse maldito celular.

Kagome arregala os olhos ao ouvir a voz do outro lado.

Kag: Kagura? O que quer de mim?

Kagu: Nada demais minha "querida". Apenas lhe falar que o Kouga não é o santinho que você pensa que ele é. Ele te traiu e adivinha com quem? Isso mesmo, comigo. E duvido muito que esteja arrependido. Hahahahaha.

Kag: Não pode ser.

Kagu: Não só pode como foi! E se quiser confirmar apenas ligue para sua amiga, Rin. Ela presenciou tudo o que fizemos, ou melhor, nem tudo, ela não estava conosco no quarto.

Fala Kagome com os olhos lacrimejando.

Kag: Sua...

Kagome desliga o aparelho, o joga longe e corre para o topo de um dos montes laterais.

...Fim do Flash Back...

Kagome terminará de contar o que acontecerá e chorando no colo da amiga. Sango esperou paciente a magoa da amiga ir embora junto com o choro. Quando aquela finalmente parara de chorar, Sango começou a falar.

San: Amiga, você tem certeza que não foi apenas um maldade dessa tal de Kagura?

Kag: Mas ela falou que a Rin podia confirmar tudo o que ela disse.

San: Então ligue pra ela. Apenas para confirmar.

Kag: Boa idéia Sango, mas se ela confirmar tudo?

San: Pelo menos você não aceitou a verdade de alguém que não gosta de ti.

Kag: Mas não sei se posso ouvir aquilo de novo.

San: Eu sei que você consegue Kagome, você é uma pessoa muito forte, você vai conseguir.

Kagome pega o celular e redisca automaticamente. Do outro lado da linha atende o celular uma jovem de 17 anos, linda porém com uma voz triste.

Rin: Moshi Moshi.

Kag: Oi Rin.

Rin: Kagome, você esta bem amiga?

Pergunta a garota com a voz preocupada.

Kag: Mais ou menos, mas e você?

Rin: Vou levando.

Kag: Rin, eu te liguei para confirmar uma noticia que ouvi há pouco.

Rin:...

Kag: Por favor Rin, não esconda nada de mim.

Rin: Eu sinto muito Kagome, mas infelizmente aconteceu.

Kag:...

Rin: Kagome não fica triste.

Kagome já tinha os olhos umidecidos.

Kag: Não Rin, não estou triste, estou ótima.

Falou Kagome com falhas na voz.

Rin: Kagome...

Kag: Como ele pode Rin, só porque eu nunca fui para cama com ele? Eu falei que ainda não estava pronta.

Rin: Kagome, ele é um idiota. Apenas esqueça dele e seja feliz. Você mesmo disse que não o amava.

Kag: Tem razão eu não amava ele, mas mesmo assim gostava dele. Ele não tinha o direito de me fazer sofrer.

San: Você tem razão!

Rin: Quem esta ai Kagome?

Perguntou Rin tentando mudar de assunto, não gostava de ver a amiga sofrer.

Kag: Ah, é a Sango, a gorota que eu te falei.

Rin: Ah, da um oi para ela.

Kag: Claro. Mais alguma "novidade" daí?

Questionou Kagome já um pouco melhor.

Rin: Não que eu saiba.

Kag: Se você não sabe então é porque não há nenhuma.

Rin: Esta me chamando de fofoqueira?

Kag: Não, não, apenas de uma pessoa bem informada. MUITO bem informada. Hehehe.

Ironizou Kagome. Rin sentiu a ironia da amiga e fez um cara feia do outro lado do telefone.

Rin: Que bom que já esta melhor.

Kag: É, e devo isso a você, a Sango e ao Inuyasha.

Rin: Inuyasha? Você não falou que ele só implicava com você.

Kag: Sim, mas no dia em que Kagura ligou ele foi muito carinhoso.

Rin: Hmmm!

Kag: Bom Rin, tenho que desligar, amanhã temos aula cedo.

Rin: Tudo bem, então boa aula.

Kag: Brigada, nos falamos depois.

Rin: Claro. Até logo.

Kag: Até.

Kagome desligou o telefone. Já era tarde,as duas se despediram e Sango foi para seu quarto.

CONTINUA...

Desculpem, o cap. ficou muito curto mais não queria deixar vocês esperando muito, espero que tenham gostado!

**Reviews:**

**Hiwatari Satiko:**

Oie!

Td bem?

Tem razão sou um pouco má...muhauhauhauhauah ( ta exagerei..)

Estão ai as respostas para suas pergunta...XD

Bjos Satiko-Chan.

**Bru-Chan:**

Oie!

Que bom que você ta gostando dela...tb to adorando fazer ela!!

Adorei que você vai continuar acompanhando...adoro responder reviews...

Tah ai...espero que vc tenha gostado dele!!

Bjos Bru-Chan.

**Kagome juju duff:**

Oie!!

Que bom que vc gostou!

Bjos

**E a todos que acompanham ou qe já leram minha fic agradeço. Bjos a todos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Infelizmente o Inu não me pertence, enquanto a Rumiko não dar ele pra mim continuo sonhando com ele...( e eu so faço isso de vez em quando porque eu esqueço de fazer todo cap...)**

**Mais um capitulo para você...espero que gostem...**

Mais um novo dia começara em Nova Iorque, estava chovendo, Sango já havia se levantado, ela e Inuyasha estavam tomando café enquanto esperavam Kagome.

Inu: Desse jeito vamos nos atrasar Sango.

San: Eu sei.

Falou Sango tomando um gole de chá.

San: Inuyasha vai chama-la. Eu ainda não terminei meu café.

Inu: Feh.

Foi a única coisa que o hanyou falou antes de se levantar e andar até o elevador.

San: Bom garoto, eu vou precisar da ajuda do Miroku pra juntar esses dois.

Sussurou Sango para si mesmo. O ato dela fez com que os hospedes do hotel a olhassem, Sango resolveu ficar quieta e terminar seu café.

Enquanto Sango falava sozinha, Inuyasha já estava na frente da porta da garota que foi acordar.

Inu: Kagome.

Falou ele dando uma batida rápida na porta. Não obtendo resposta, bateu com um pouco mais de força.

Inu: KAGOME ACORDA, NOS VAMOS NOS ATRASAR POR SUA CAUSA.

Kag: Só mais 5 minutinhos mãe.

Inuyasha riu da frase proferida pela amiga, que conseguiu ouvir graças a sua apurada audição.

Inu: Kagome não é sua mãe. Vamos se apronte.

A garota deu um pulo da cama. Levantou e foi até a porta, olhou pelo olho mágico da porta.

Kag: Inuyasha?

Ele a ouviu sussurrar.

Inu: Eu mesmo.

Kagome abriu a porta. Dando de cara com Inuyasha, ela estava com um pijama de ursos azuis.

Kag: O que esta fazendo aqui.

Perguntou ela bocejando após a pergunta.

Inu: Feh. Vim acorda a bela adormecida.

Kag: Mas é sempre a Sango que vem me acorda.

Inu: Mais hoje eu vim, cortesia de Inuyasha. Agora vá se aprontar.

Kag: Calma mamãe. Só me diga o quanto eu estou atrasada.

Falou a garota entrando no quarto e deixando a porta aberta para o amigo entrar.

Inu: Só para ter uma idéia nos já devíamos estar lá.

Kag: **AAAHHHHH**...E você só me avisa agora?

Inuyasha olhou-a assustado enquanto ela corria para o banheiro e se arruma em cinco minutos.

Kag: Estou pronta.

Falou ficando de pé em frente a Inuyasha.

Inu: O.O ... Então vamos.

Os dois saíram do quarto e foram para o elevador que não demorou muito a chegar ao andar de Kagome. Entraram no elevador vaziu e o silêncio se instalou. Um silêncio desconfortável para ambos.Até que ouviram um solavanco e o elevador de repente parou.

Kag:** AAAAAA**...O que foi isso?

Inu: Calma Kagome, vou ligar para a recepção.

Iuyasha pegou o telefone de emergência do elevador discou o número da recepção.

Rec: Oi!

Inu: Oi, o que aconteceu? Nos estamos presos no elevador.

Rec: A claro, se acalmem. Deve ser um problema no elevador, já chamarei o especialista, sinto muito, mais demorará umas duas horas mais ou menos.

Inu: Sim claro. Há só mais uma coisa, avise nossa amiga Sango, ela esta no restaurante. Diga que vá a escola sem nos e explique o ocorrido.

Rec: Sim, avisarei.

Inu: Obrigado.

Nisso Inuyasha desliga o telefone e olha para amiga.

Kag: Então está bem. O que ela falou?

Falou a garota que estava sentada em um canto qualquer enquanto o amigo fazia a ligação.

Inu: Que demorará umas duas horas mais ou menos para arrumarem o elevador.

Kag: Não acredito, vamos perder a aula.

Inu: Não me diga, senhorita que só acorda quando alguém se mata de gritar na frente da sua porta.

Kag: Ah, agora a culpa é minha, que este maldito elevador parou no meio do caminho.

Inu: Quem sabe!

Kagome apenas o ignorou, achou melhor não continuarem com a briga, afinal estavam trancados sozinhos.

Passará apenas alguns minutos desde que, dentro do elevador, se instalara um silêncio absoluto, quando houvesse o som de um trovão e no mesmo instante a luz do elevador se apaga.

Kag: **AHHHHHHH**.

Inuyasha sente um peso se chocando contra seu corpo. Nem ao menos teve tempo de se acostumar com o escuro, mas sabia que era Kagome, conhecia aquele cheiro de sakuras. E no mesmo instante que a reconheceu ficou levemente rubro.

Inu: O que foi Kagome? Não me diga que tem medo do escuro?

Inuyasha a questionou com um sorriso de deboche na face, mas a garota apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Inu: Então, do que tem medo?

Kag: De trovões.

Kagome sussurra contra o tórax de Inuyasha.

Inu: Ahn, entendi.

Kagome finalmente notara o que fizera, Inuyasha estava sentado e ela estava deitada sobre ele. Ficando totalmente corada e agradecendo por estar escuro pois Inuyasha não poderia ver quanto, largou dos braços do amigo e sentou no canto oposto a ele.

Kag: Me desculpe.

Inu: Feh, esta tudo bem.

Kag: Meu namorado...

Kagome apenas sussurrou. Inuyasha como um bom Hanyou escutou, mas resolveu fingir que não.

Inu: O que?

Kag: Meu namorado Inuyasha...

Inuyasha esperava ela concluir em silêncio.

Kag: Ele, me traiu.

Nisso uma lagrima solitária solta-se do olho da garota.

Inu: Não acredito! Ele só pode ser um idiota.

Kagome se assustou com o tom de voz do amigo. Era um tom de fúria misturada com ódio.

Kag: O...O que?

Inu: Feh, não chore por quem não te merece.

Falou Inuyasha se aproximando de Kagome

Kag: Eu sei Inu-kun, mas não consigo evitar, ele me magoou muito.

Inu: Eu entendo muito bem o que você esta sentindo.

Falou Inuyasha sentando-se ao lado da menina.

Kag: Sabe?

Inu: Sei.

Kag: Alguém já te...

Kagome hesitou, não queria magoar o amigo.

Inu: Me traiu? Já. Dói, não é?

Kagome apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando.

Kag: Inu-kun, não precisa falar disso se não quiser.

Inu: Não Kagome, não me importo.

Inuyasha fez uma pausa.

Inu: Já esta na hora, de colocar isso para fora e confio em você.

Inuyasha olhou diretamente para Kagome, esta virou a cabeça surpresa com que o amigo lhe dissera, seu coração começou a pular dentro de seu peito, torceu para que o amigo não pecebece.

Kag: "Ele...confia...em...mim"

Inu: Foi a muito tempo, estava com dezesseis anos, me apaixonei por uma garota...

(Obs. da autora: Adivinha quem é???...XD...Ignorem!)

Inu: Kikyou.

Kagome viu Inuyasha olhar tristemente para o teto do elevador, queria consolá-lo, jogar-se em seus braços musculosos...

Kag: "Pare com isso Kagome, ele esta sofrendo e você ai, pensando em coisas que não deve"

Inu: Mas ela estava me traindo o tempo todo...

Era a vez de Kagome o ouvi-lo calada.

Inu: Ela vinha mensalmente para os estados unidos para como ela dizia, visitar sua avó doente que se recusava a ir ao Japão e eu acreditava nela, estava cego de paixão.

Deu uma pausa para respirar, mas recomeçou rapidamente.

Inu: Minha mãe dizia que ela não prestava, mas não acreditava nela, até que um dia, a mando de minha mãe, Miroku me mandou provas.

Kagome estava com raiva de Kikyou, mas não sabia exatamente o porque. Inuyasha continuou narrando sua história.

Inu: O amante dela aqui, nos estados unidos, que pagava todas as passagens para ela. Ela planejava me dar o "golpe do baú" e ele era seu amante e parceiro, para roubar toda a fortuna do meu pai.

Kag: Isso é um absurdo, e eles não foram para cadeia?

Inu: Não tínhamos provas suficiente para colocá-los atrás das grades, estão soltos por ai.

Kag: Não acredito, eles não podem...

Inu: Eles podem e estão.

Kagome o olhou chocada.

Inu: E eles Kagome, são meu motivo de estar aqui.

CONTINUA...

Oie!!!

Tudo bem com vocês?

Eu sei...eu não posto faz um século...

Me desculpem...

Tava sem imaginação...O final de ano todo a tirou de mim...Mais agora espero ter a recuperado...pelo menos para mais um capitulo antes do ano que vem...XD

Ta sem exageros...

A...e lembrando ...

**!!!UM FELIZ NATAL E UM PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO!!!**

**Mais muito mais que atrasado...XD**

Me desculpem por isso também!

Bom vamos aos erros depois as reviews...

**Erros...**

-Com certeza e impossivel não ver meu erro aqui:

Kag: Ah, é a Sango, a **gorota** que eu te falei.

Garota...XD

Ignorem!

-Depois de muito tempo eu percebi que não coloquei as idades de Miroku e do Inu. Como um horrível escritora peço perdão...XD

Eles tem respectivamente 20 e 19...OK...

Gomen.

**Reviews:**

**Bru-Chan:**

Oie!!!  
Que bom que você gosto da razão da magoa dela...e sei que eu fui má...mais sem isso não posso juntar os dois...XD

Conserteza pretendo acabar essa fic...até porque quero fazer outra esse ano e não quero fazer as duas ao mesmo tempo...E eu demorei muiiiiiiiiiiiiitooooooooo...Gomen.

Bom apesar de demora espero que goste desse cap...  
É muito bom, pelo menos eu acho, ouvir (ou ler...XD) que estão gostando do que nos estamos fazem...é muito importante para mim...muito obrigada...

Espero que continue acompanhando e deixando suas reviews enormes que estarei ansiosa para responde-las...

Acontece...meu pc tb é uma coisa...XD

Olha...você deixa reviews enormes e eu respondo com essa coisa enorme para vc ler...XD

Bjos Bru-Chan.

**Kagome Juju Assis:**

Oie!

Também achei que fui má com ela...mais fazer o que...as coisas melhoraram...XD

Que bom que você esta gostando...

Bjos Kagome-Chan.

**Obrigado a todos que lêem minha fic...Bjos!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bom Dia...**

**Obrigada a todos que lêem a minha fic...agradeço de coração...**

**Me desculpem pela demora...**

**BJOS a todos...**

**OBS.: O Inuyasha e cia, infelizmente, não me pertencem.**

Kag: Como assim o motivo de você estar aqui? Eu pensei que...

Inuyasha cortou Kagome.

Inu: Após não conseguirem o que queriam comigo, seguiram meu pai. Ele era importante na área de jóias e também viajava muito. Alguns dias após eu terminar o meu namoro com Kikyou, ele sofreu um terrível e misterioso acidente de carro.

Kag: Eu não acredito, eles...

Kagome estava chocada com a história que Inuyasha a contará.

Kag: E..eles mataram ele?

Falou Kagome olhando para Inuyasha.

Inu: Achamos que sim, mas a policia não encontrou provas contra eles, por isso estou aqui. Naraku, o amante dela, pelo que sabemos é um Yokai muito perigoso. Quero que eles paguem por tudo que me fizeram sofrer.

Inuyasha estava olhando determina para o teto do elevador. Enquanto Kagome abaixou a cabeça pensativa.

Kag: O Miroku também sabe?

Perguntou ela olhando novamente para ele.

Inu: Sim, ele esta me ajudando.

Kag: Eu e a Sango, nos podemos...

Começou Kagome animada.

Inu: Não, não quero colocá-las em perigo.

Kag: Mas...

Inu: Não Kagome.

Kag: Inuya...

Inuyasha estava abrindo a boca para interrompê-la novamente, mas kagome fechou a boca deste com uma das mãos.

Kag: Vai me deixar falar?

Inuyasha apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

Kag: Bom mesmo!

E tirou sua mão da boca dele.

Inu: Feh.

Kag: Inuyasha, nos podemos ajudar no que precisar.

Inuyasha iria interrompe-la, mas ela foi mais rápida.

Kag: Nos somos suas amigas Inuyasha e vamos ajuda-lo você querendo ou não.

Inuyasha deu apenas um sorriso de lado.

Inu: Você é muito teimosa sabia!

Inuyasha falou encarando ela.

Kag: É, já me falaram isso.

Kagome deu um sorriso maroto. Estavam muito próximos um do outro, quando a luz finalmente se acendeu e o elevador começou a andar. Kagome se afastou de Inuyasha com o rosto pegando fogo, enquanto ele apenas abaixou a cabeça, desapontado.

Finalmente chegaram a recepção, Inuyasha se levantou e os dois sairam do cubículo.

A recepcionista estava la em baixo os esperando.

Rec: Como vocês estão?

Kag: Bem, obrigada.

Rec: Que bom! Não querem um copo de água ou uma xícara de chá?

Kag: Não muito obrigada, mas estamos bem.

Inuyasha já estava na saída do prédio e Kagome o seguiu.

Kag: Bom, perdemos a aula, o que vamos fazer?

Um sorriso maroto apareceu na face do hanyou, mas como Kagome resolverá tentar evitá-lo, não viu. Inuyasha abriu a boca para falar, mas Kagome foi mais rápida.

Kag: Já sei, vamos a Borders.

Inu: Feh, você quer ir para lá só para ver o Miroku.

Kagome o olhou com cara de incredibilidade.

Kag: Não acredito, se ta com ciúmes de mim?

Kagome olhou divertida a cara vermelha de Inuyasha.

Inu: Eu? Com ciúme de você?

Kag:É.

Kagome estava realmente se divertindo com aquilo.

Kag: "Ele fica tão lindo envegonhado...Kagome, PARA...ta bom, calma"

Inu: Ha-Ha-Ha!

Kag: Então onde quer ir?

Inu: Não sei.

Inuyasha já estava voltando ao normal.

Kag: Olha, vamos na borders, esperamos Sango lá, ai nos todos vamos ao cinema, o que acha?

Inu: Ta.

Inuyasha e Kagome se dirigiram a Borders em completo silêncio. Lá chegando, encontraram uma Sango em lágrimas e Miroku a consolando. Quando os dois chegaram mais perto e Miroku finalmente os viu, fez uma cara de espanto.

Mir: Fantasmas!!!

Falando isso ele se escondeu atrás de Sango, esta se virou para ver os supostos fantasmas.

San: Vo...Vocês não morreram!

Sango pulou no pescoço dos amigos recém chegados. Os dois ficaram com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

Kag: Do que você esta falando Sango? Nos apenas ficamos trancados no elevador.

San: Eu sei, mas o elevador podia ter caído ou alguma coisa pior e o hotel não queria arcar com os conseqüências.

Inuyasha e Kagome ficaram com uma gota mais ainda. Sango soltou os dois e Miroku saiu de trás da cadeira.

Inu: Sango?

San: O que?

Kag: Alguém já te falo que você exagera demais?

San: Não exagero...Muito.

Respondeu Sango sem graça. Todos se sentaram a mesa.

Inu: E você Miroku, por quê se escondeu atrás da cadeira?

Mir: A Sango veio aqui dizendo que vocês tinham morrido, achei que eram fantasmas, nem sabia o motivo, já que Sango chegou aqui e desatou a chorar. Se bem que eu gostei de consolá-la.

Sango, que estava sentada do lado de Miroku, fica vermelha de vergonha, o que rapidamente vira raiva pois sente a mão do monge em lugares inapropriados, e lhe da um tapa na cara.

Mir: Aiiiii, Sangozinha, esse doeu.

San: Ainda bem. E fique bem longe de mim.

Kag: Bom, nos estamos bem, vocês ou melhor você Sango esta bem, o Miroku, bom ele daqui a pouco se recupera.

Kagome da uma pausa vendo o estado da bochecha de Miroku.

Kag: Eu estava pensando que a gente poderia ir ao cinema, o que vocês acham?

San: Tanto que eu não tenha que me sentar perto desse pervertido ai tudo bem.

Mir: Sangozinha...

San: E não me chame de Sangozinha.

Inu: Feh, vamos logo, antes que os dois se matem.

Kag: Certo!

Os dois saíram sendo seguidos por uma Sango raivosa e um Miroku assustado.

Chegaram ao cinema e escolheram um bom filme para assistir, compraram pipocas e entraram na sala de cinema. Ficaram na seguinte ordem: Miroku, Inuyasha (um: porque a Sango não queria sentar perto dele e dois: porque Inuyasha não deixou Kagome sentar perto dele), Kagome e Sango, na ultima fila.

Durante o filme nada de mais aconteceum, todos estavam gostando do filme que haviam escolhido.

Após a sessão acabar foram comer alguma coisa na praça de alimentação.

San: Adorei o filme!

Kag: Também gostei, o Jackie Chan é incrivel.

Inu: Hunf. Eu faria bem melhor que ele.

Falou Inuyasha com seu terceiro hambúrguer na boca.

Kag: Você é um Hanyou, mas ele é apenas um humano.

Inu: E daí.

Kag: E daí que ele não tem a sua força ou a sua resistência, mas faz coisas tão incríveis quanto você.

Inu: Não é verdade.

Kag: É sim!

Inu: Não é.

Kag: É sim.

Inu: Não.

Kag: Sim.

Inu: Não.

Kag: Não.

Inu: Sim e ponto final.

Kag: Concordo.

Kagome estava com um sorriso vitorioso na face, Inuyasha após perceber o que fizera, emburrou a cara. Sango e Miroku riam da briga dos dois.

Inu: Feh, bruxa.

Kag: Baka.

Inu: Bruxa.

Kag: Baka.

Inu: Bruxa.

Kag: Baka.

Enquanto Kagome e Inuyasha discutiam, Sango e Miroku terminavam de comer.

San: Isso vai longe.

Mir: É, muito longe.

San: Vamos indo.

Mir: Vamos.

Sango e Miroku se levantaram e andavam devagar até a saída.

Mir: Me desculpe por tudo Sango.

Sango olhou assustada para o amigo que havia parado e a olhava com sinceridade nos olhos, mas não teve a chance de dizer nada, pois seus dois amigos, agora furiosos, os tinham alcançado.

Kag: Por que nos deixaram para trás.

Miroku desviou o olhar de Sango e olhou para a amiga.

Mir: Vocês estavam brigando e sabemos que quando isso começa vai longe.

Sango que estava olhando para o chão e rubra falou.

San: Os dois são teimosos e não aceitam perder.

Mir: Isso mesmo.

Miroku olhou de relance para Sango, esta ainda olhava para o chão.

Inu: Vamos indo, já esta tarde e amanhã tem aula.

Kag: Nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooooooo.

Todos olharam assustados para Kagome.

Kag: Eu odeio escola.

Todos caíram no chão com enormes gostas na cabeça.

Após isso decidiram cada um ir para seu devido quarto, ou no caso de Miroku casa. Estavam cansados, fora um longo dia para todos, tudo o que queriam era deitar em suas camas e ter adoráveis sonhos.

CONTINUA...

**Oie...**

**Mais um cap. para vocês...**

**Espero que gostem!!!**

**Reviews: **

**Manu higurashi:**

Oie!

Que bom que você esta gostando...

O Kouga é complicado...hehehe

Eu não sei quando eles vão se juntar, se é que vão...eles ainda não me contaram...XD...brincaderinha...se eu conta perde a graça...desculpa tah!!!

Nesse cap. esta a resposta para uma de suas peguntas...o pq do Inu estar nos USA.

Miroku e Sango???...é...talvez...quem sabe!!!

A Rin e o Sesshy ainda vão demora um pouquinho...mas com certeza eles vão aparecer.  
Demorei um pouco mas esta ai...

Bjos Manu-Chan.

**Cecília Granger Potter:**

Oie!!!

O cap. vai solucionar suas duvidas...eu espero...

Qualquer coisa é só me perguntar

Bom o Inu e a K-Chan ainda, não estão juntos, mas não vou estragar a surpresa...hehehe...eu sei...eu sou má...

Exagerei...hehehe

Bjos Ceci-Chan.

**Kagome Juju Assis:**

Oie!!!

Concordo, essa Kikyou é muito interesseira...

Tadinho, ele é quase sempre desiludido por ela.

Que bom que você ta amando!!!

Demorei...mais só um poquinho...

Bjos K-Chan


	10. Chapter 10

**Infelizmente Inuyasha não me pertence...mas mesmo assim eu amo ele...XD**

**Boa leitura...**

Amanheceu um dia comum, mas diferente dos outros dias Kagome havia acordado cedo, muito cedo na opinião dela. Estava pensativa, olhando pela janela. Lembrava do que passara no dia anterior, a história de Inuyasha, o quase beijo. Ficou levemente rubra ao lembrar deste. O que estava acontecendo com ela, mal acabara um namoro e já estava apaixonada.

Kag: "Apaixonada?... Não... Não pode ser."

Livrando-se desse pensamentos começou a se arrumar para um novo dia na escola. Saiu do quarto indo em direção ao elevador.

Kag: "É cedo ainda, vou ver se a Sango e o Inuyasha já acordaram."

Kagome entrou no elevador e indicou a maquina o vigésimo andar. As portas se fecharam e só voltaram a se abrir seis andar acima.

Kagome foi em direção as portas,mas não sabia em qual bater primeiro, decidiu ver se amiga já havia acordado. Bateu, mas ninguém a atendeu, foi então a porta do amigo, bateu, ouviu alguns remungos e decidiu esperar.

Inuyasha abriu a porta, vestindo apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura, e viu Kagome do lado de fora. Esta ficou boquiaberta ao ver o belo peitoral do amigo.

Inu: O que você esta fazendo aqui? To tão atrasado assim?

Perguntou Inuyasha abismado. Enquanto Kagome ficava com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

Kag: Já esta na hora de ir pra escola.

Inu: Isso eu sei, mas é sempre eu ou a Sango que acordamos você, nunca o contrario.

Kag: É, eu sei, mas acordei cedo e não consegui mais dormir, então resolvi ver se vocês tinham acordado, mas pelo que vi a Sango ainda esta dormindo.

Inu: Nossa isso realmente é estranho.

Disse Inuyasha entrando em seu quarto e deixando a porta aberta para que a amiga lhe segui-se.

Kag: É mesmo, a Sango não é de dormir muito.

Inu: Não, você acordar cedo é que é estranho. Vou terminar de me arrumar, já volto.

Kag: Muito engraçadinho você.

Inu: Eu me esforço.

Falou Inuyasha entrando no banheiro. Kagome, curiosa como só ela, começou a reparar mais no quarto de Inuyasha, o qual era desarrumado igual a qualquer garoto, mas a decoração era muito parecida com a dela. Reparou na cabeceira da cama do amigo, uma foto com três homens, um dos quais era Inuyasha e os outros muito parecidos com ele, a diferença mais visível eram as orelhas de Inuyasha, e uma mulher, muito bonita por sinal.

Inu: É a minha família.

Kagome levou um susto com o aparecimento repentino do amigo.

Kag: Sua família?

Falou Kagome se virando para falar melhor com o amigo.

Inu: É.

Kag: Este é seu pai?

Falou Kagome para o qual parecia mais velho na foto.

Inu: Sim.

Respondeu Inuyasha melancólico. Kagome devolveu a foto para o lugar onde a havia encontrado e abraçou seu amigo.

Kag: Me desculpe, não queria fazer você lembrar de coisas ruins.

Inu: Tudo bem, isso faz tempo.

Falou Inuyasha que no começo se surpreendera com o abraço da amiga, mas depois o retribuiu.

Inu: "Como o cheiro do cabelo dela é bom"

Pensou Inuyasha. Passaram-se apenas alguns segundos naquela posição, até que Kagome o soltou com um pouco de vergonha.

Kag: Então...vamos acordar a dorminhoca?

Falou Kagome tentando fazer Inuyasha esquecer o assunto.

Inu: Hunf, acorde você, não tenho paciência pra isso.

Kag: AAA me ajuda...eu nunca fiz isso.

Falou Kagome puxando Inuyasha.

Inu: Nisso eu realmente acredito.

Kagome largou Inuyasha, mostrou a língua para ele, viro-se em direção a porta e saiu, Inuyasha a seguiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Kag: SANGO.

Kagome estava batendo na porta, mas não obteve resposta.

Kag: SANGO, rápido...o hotel ta pegando fogo.

Inuyasha a olhou interrogativamente.

San: O que? Como? Onde?

Inuyasha e Kagome viram Sango sair de pijama toda descabelada e com um ursinho de pelúcia na mão. Não se agüentaram por muito tempo.

Kag/Inu: Uhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauha.

Inu: Não acredito...Uhauhauhauhauhuahuaha...Você conseguiu acorda-la com isso.

Kag: Eu sei...Uhauhauhauhauahuahuahauhauhauhua...Ela morre de medo de alguma coisa dessas acontecer.

Sango estava furiosa, tinham assustado ela e pior que isso, tinham a acordado.

San: Hunf, vou me arrumar.

Sango entrou no quarto e fechou a porta com força.

Kag: Calma...hehehe...Sango você não acordava de jeito nenhum ai eu tive que apelar. Não fica braba.

Sango sai e pensa um pouco.

San: Eu só não fico braba se você me responder uma coisa.

Kag: Fala.

San: Como você acordou tão cedo?

Kag: Nem eu sei responder.

San: Ta bom...Estamos muito atrasados?

Kag: Não muito.

San: Ta, vou me aprontar, se quiserem podem me esperar no café.

Kag: A gente vai pra lá, to morrendo de fome.

Inu: Que esfomeada.

Nisso o estomago de Inuyasha reclama de fome.

Kag: E depois sou eu a esfomeada.

Falou Kagome indo em direção ao elevador e o chamando.

Inu: Feh.

Kag: Vamos Inuyasha ou seu estomago reclamará novamente.

Falou Kagome dentro do elevador.

Inu: Hunf...Bruxa.

Sussurrou Inuyasha.

Kag: Eu escutei Baka.

Inu: Era pra escuta Bruxa.

Kag: Baka.

Nisso a porta do elevador privando Sango de ter que ouvir a briga dos dois.

Sango apenas deu um sorriso e entrou no quarto fechando a porta.

San: "Eles ainda vão acabar juntos...hehehe."

A briga no elevador continuava, mas cessou assim que chegaram ao térreo e as portas se abriram, enquanto estavam saindo do elevador viram duas pessoas, as quais elas nunca imaginariam que estariam ali.

Inu/Kag: Você aqui?

Continua

**Oie...**

**Não me matem...XD**

**Desculpem pela demora...**

**Meu tempo e minha imaginação estavam muito pequenos...**

**Além disso o fanfiction não quer de jeito nenhum deixar eu postar...to desde sábado tentando...mas nunca consigo...**

**Espero que tenham gostado do cap.**

**Vamos as...**

**REVIEWS:**(Ou a resposta delas...XD)

**Manu Higurashi:**

Oie...

Que bom que você gostou do cap...

Pode deixar que eu vou fazer eles pagarem...muhauhahauhuaha...sou muito má...tah nem tanto...XD

Obrigada pelos parabéns...

Desculpa pela demora...

Bjos Manu-Chan

**Bru-Chan – Gi-Chan:**

Oie...

Que bom que você tah amando minha fic…fico mto feliz...

A Kagome e o Inu são muito engraçados mesmo...a Sango e o Miroku não ficam atrás...

Brigada pelos elogios...

Bjos Bru-Chan – Gi-Chan

**Dani Higurashi:**

Oie...

Que bom que você tah gostando...

Desculpa demora tanto...minha imaginação me deixou na mão...

Bjos Dani-Chan

**s2-Angel Love Dreams-s2:**

Oie…

Que bom que você amou...adoro quando alguém ama minha fic...

Perfeita?? Uau...mto obrigada...

A Kagome e o Inu fazem realmente um casal mto fofo...

Que bom que você gostou da idéia...

E obrigada pelo parabéns...

Desculpa pela demora...

Bjos Angel-Chan

**Obrigada a todos que perderam o tempo lendo minha fic…agradeço de coração...Bjos..**

**Ja ne **


	11. Chapter 11

Kag: Rinnnnnnnnnnn.

Falou Kagome indo abraçar sua adorada amiga de infância.

Rin: Kagome, que saudades!

Kag: Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

Pergunta Kagome, soltando à amiga.

Rin: Aproveitei que o Sesshoumaru vinha aqui e peguei uma carona.

Kag: Sesshoumaru? Mas ele não é seu irmão Inuyasha?

Falou Kagome virando-se para o amigo. Finalmente os dois que estavam apenas ouvindo a conversa das garotas se pronunciaram.

Inu/Ses: Meio Irmão.

Kagome se assustou com a resposta, até o momento Kagome não tinha visto Sesshoumaru pessoalmente, apenas na foto que vira no quarto de Inuyasha, ele tinha um olhar muito frio.

Kag: Olá Sesshoumaru-sama.

Sesshoumaru apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça.

Ses: Temos que conversar Inuyasha.

Inu: Para você ter vindo aqui é algo muito importante.

Falou Inuyasha indo em direção ao restaurante e sendo seguido pelos demais.

Ses: Isaoy esta apenas com medo de que aconteça algo com você aqui e me mandou para te proteger.

Inu: Sei me proteger sozinho.

Retrucou Inuyasha finalmente achando uma mesa grande o bastante para todos e sentando assim como os outros.

Kag: Inuyasha não seja tão orgulhoso. Vamos precisar de toda ajuda possível.

Ses: Você contou para ela?

Inu: Feh.

Virou a cara encabulado, se lembrando da situação em que se encontravam quando contou seu segredo a amiga.

Ses: Quem mais sabe Kagome?

Kag: Apenas eu, não sabia se o Inuyasha queria que eu conta-se para Sango ou se queria contar pessoalmente.

San: Bom dia! O que a Rin e o Sesshoumaru estão fazendo aqui?

Perguntou uma Sango sentando em uma das cadeiras vazias da mesa. Todos ficaram chocados.

Kag: Como você sabe quem são eles?

San: Bom o Miroku me falou que o irmão do Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru-sama, viria hoje e a Rin eu reconheci pelas fotos que tem em seu quarto Kagome.

Inu: Perai, como o Miroku sabia que você vinha e eu não?

Ses: Simples, ele tem telefone.

Inuyasha caiu no chão com uma gota na cabeça.

Ses: O que mais o Miroku lhe contou menina?

Falou Sesshoumaru se referindo a Sango.

San: Sobre?

Ses: Sobre nossa família.

San: A história da Kikyou?

Ses: Essa mesmo.

San: Tudo, pelo menos eu acho.

Sango fez uma cara de pensativa.

San: Eu sinto muito pelo seu pai.

Ses: Ótimo, então somos no total oito pessoas que sabemos e não iremos aumentar.

Falou Sesshoumaru com determinação no olhar. Todos na mesa se encolheram.

Todos: Tudo bem.

Inu: Perai, a Rin também sabe?

Ses: Sabe.

Inu: Kagome, você contou pra ela?

Kag: Não.

Ses: Fui eu.

Inu: Você?

Ses: É.

Kag: Mas como você e a Rin se conhecem?

Rin: Isso é uma longa história. Vamos ao seu quarto Kagome, que eu conto, você também pode vir Sango.

Ses: Você vai contar nossa história para uma garota que acabou de conhecer?

Rin: Se ela é amiga da Kagome, é minha amiga também.

As três garotas da mesa saíram correndo deixando os garotos atordoados. Já no quarto de Kagome, Rin começou a contar as amigas o que acontecera com ela desde que Kagome deixará o Japão

**A HISTÓRIA DE RIN NA FANFICTION...xD**

Uma bela manhã de segunda, todos os estudantes de direito estavam acordando cedo para começarem mais um dia de aula, entre eles estava uma garota muito bonita, seus cabelos longos até o meio das costa eram da cor preta, tinha olhos castanhos, curvas singelas por ser muito magra, estava com um lindo e leve vestido azul, que se arrastava para a sala de aula e chegando nesta, apenas sentou no seu lugar abaixou a cabeça e caiu em um sono leve.

O professor finalmente chegou à sala.

Prof: Bom dia alunos, hoje terá uma palestra com um advogado muito famoso aqui no Japão. Todos para o teatro, por favor.

Rin: Ótimo.

Falou uma Rin sarcástica, teria que agüentar mais isso. Sua melhor amiga acabara de ir para os Estados Unidos e teria que voltar de a pé para casa, ainda por cima teria que agüentar um velho chato falando por horas, não que não gostasse de direito, mas odiava ter que ver um velho falando por horas de como ele é bom no que faz e que deveriam ser iguais a ele quando terminassem o curso.

Todos os alunos de direito estavam no auditório do teatro, quando finalmente entra um dos professores da faculdade, que Rin pensa ser o palestrante, já que não conhecia o tal professor.

Prof: Este é Sesshoumaru-sama, um dos mais respeitados advogados do Japão.

Após o professor apresentar-lhe Sesshoumaru entrou no palco do teatro, se apresentou novamente e começou a palestra.

Rin estava assombrada, nunca vira um famoso advogado tão novo e tão lindo, não aparentava mais do que 25 anos, tinha cabelos pratas e longos e lindos olhos dourados, mas apesar disso, Rin sentiu no jeito de olhar e falar que o homem em sua frente era extremamente frio. Rin não prestou atenção na palestra, apenas no palestrante.

Rin: "Como ele é lindo...Pare Rin, você nem o conhece...mas ele continua sendo muito lindo."

Rin da uma risadinha baixa, mas para o youkai era fácil de escutar.

Ses: Tem algo a nos dizer menina ou pretende atrapalhar até o final do meu discurso.

Rin ficou vermelha dos pés a cabeça.

Rin: Desculpe-me.

Ninguém percebeu quando o advogado a sua frente deu um sorriso singelo, mas que não demorou mais que dois segundos, o tempo que levou para pedir a atenção para si novamente. Rin não via a hora para que a palestra acaba-se, como ele se achava no direito de ofendê-la daquela maneira. Finalmente seu desejo se realizou e a palestra acabou. O advogado que ali se encontrava tinha ido embora, mas antes dos alunos sarem do teatro, novamente apareceu o professor que havia falado no inicio da palestra.

Prof: Acabamos de ter uma ótima noticia, nos da universidade Tokogaya convidamos o senhor Sesshoumauru para dar algumas aulas no lugar de um professor que adoeceu há poucos dias, pelo menos até que ele melhore. E ele aceitou. Agora por favor, alunos voltem para suas salas, as aulas continuaram, obrigado.

Rin: "Só me faltava essa."

Falou Rin aborrecida voltando para sala. Chegando nesta, Rin pensou que finalmente teria um descanso, mas como nada funciona como queremos, ela sabia que alguma coisa ainda iria lhe atrapalhar. Rin Sentou em sua cadeira deitando novamente sua cabeça na mesa. Alguns minutos depois o professor chega para dar aula, ela levanta a cabeça e presta atenção no professor. Algumas aulas depois finalmente chega o intervalo e Rin respira aliviada.

Rin: "finalmente meia hora de descanso."

O intervalo demorou menos do que Rin gostaria, mas como toda boa aluna, voltou para sua sala, encontrando lá uma criatura que nunca mais gostaria de ver na sua frente, esta apenas deu um sorriso de canto da boca. Após o choque Rin foi até sua carteira e ficou olhando para o professor que a ridicularizou no começo da manhã enquanto este dava aula. O dia passou normalmente, a hora da saída finalmente chegou, Rin teria que voltar para casa de a pé, pois sua mãe havia lhe avisado estava indisposta e voltará para casa mais cedo do trabalho e como não tinha trazido dinheiro para o ônibus teria que andar até sua casa.

Rin: "Como será que ela esta, não é de sair do trabalho a toa..."

Pensou Rin preocupada com a mãe. Começara a andar, pois o caminho até sua casa era longo. Ouviu uma buzina, decidiu ignorá-la, provavelmente era para alguma outra pessoa atrás dela. Continuou a andar até ouvir novamente a buzina, resolveu parar e olhar para trás. Rin ficou surpresa ao ver quem estava no carro ao seu lado.

Rin: Professor Sesshoumaru-sama?

Ses: Bom dia, seu nome é Rin, não é?

Rin: Sim, mas o que faz aqui?

Ses: Sua casa é muito longe?

Rin: É, um pouco.

Ses: Quer uma carona?

Rin: Não é preciso, sei ir para casa sozinha.

Falou Rin em um tom arrogante, não queria pegar carona com quem mal conhecia, mas seus pés já estavam doendo apenas de pensar no que teria que andar.

Ses: Tudo bem.

Sesshoumaru acelerou, deixando-a sozinha novamente. Após meia hora de caminhada finalmente chegou, respirou fundo e entrou em casa.

Nur: Boa tarde criança.

Rin: Boa tarde.

Falou Rin para a governanta da casa, uma youkai muito bonita e gentil que trabalhava para a família de Rin há muito tempo.

Rin: Nuriko onde esta minha mãe?

Nur: No quarto.

Rin: Como ela esta?

Nur: Bem melhor, querida.

Rin: Ótimo, vou subir para vê-la.

Nur: Tudo bem, o jantar esta quase pronto.

Rin: OK, já volto para buscar o jantar dela.

Nur: Não precisa se encomo...

Falava Nuriko, mas Rin a cortou.

Rin: Claro que precisa, você já trabalhou demais.

Nur: Mas...

Rin: Nada demais.

Nur: Tudo bem, aviso quando estiver pronto.

Rin: Obrigada.

Rin subiu ao segundo andar para ver como sua mãe estava, pelo que tinha dito ela estava apenas com uma enxaqueca, mas conhecia sua mãe, ela não voltava do trabalho por qualquer coisa.

Rin: Oi mamãe.

MRin: Bom dia minha filha, tudo bem?

Rin: É isso que pergunto a senhora. Sei que não enfraquece com qualquer coisa, esta tudo bem?

MRin: É claro que está, é apenas uma dor de cabeça chata.

Rin: Aham, sei. A senhora ira comigo ao médico amanhã mamãe.

MRin: Rin minha filha, não precisa se preocupar, estou bem.

Rin: Mesmo?

MRin: Mesmo!

Rin abraça sua mãe com força. Não queria perder sua mãe como perdera seu pai.

Rin: Tudo bem. Então vou busca seu jantar.

Rin desce ao primeiro andar e pede a Nuriko o jantar de sua mãe. Nuriko lhe dá o jantar e ela volta ao quarto da mãe.

Rin: Mamãe, Nuriko falou que a...

Rin derrubou a bandeja no chão, vendo que sua mãe estava desmaiada e havia caido no chão.

Rin: Mamãe...Nuriko.

Nur: O que foi querida?

Nuriko se assustou do mesmo modo que Rin.

Nur: Vamos querida, temos que levá-la ao hospital.

Rin: Claro, mas quem vai dirigi?

Nur: Ai como sou burra, devia ter aprendido a dirigir quando era mais nova. Vamos, vou pedir ao visinho que nos de uma carona, ele é meio rude, mas com certeza vai nos ajudar.

Rin ficou com sua mãe enquanto Nuriko desceu as escadas em busca de ajuda.

Rin: Calma mamãe, vai ficar tudo bem.

Falou Rin com os olhos rasos de lagrimas. Alguns minutos Nuriko voltou com um homem serio e alto.

Rin: Ele?

Sussurrou Rin.

Nur: Você conhece o Shesshoumaru-sama?

Rin: Sim, ele foi dar uma palestra hoje na faculdade, não sabia que ele era nosso vizinho.

Nur: Ele mora na casa da frente, você nunca o viu, pois ele é muito fechado, geralmente esta trancado em casa ou no trabalho.

Enquanto as duas falavam, Sesshoumaru levou a mãe de Rin para o carro, as duas o seguiram, Nuriko foi na frente com ele, enquanto Rin ficou atrás com a mãe.

Eles chegaram ao hospital rápido e a mãe de Rin foi atendida logo.

Rin, Nuriko e Sesshoumaru estavam aguardando noticias na sala de espera.

Rin: Hmmm...Obrigada Sesshoumaru-sama, por nos trazer aqui.

Sesshoumaru apenas inclinou a cabeça em sinal de que não tinha se incomodado.

Rin esperava o médico impacientemente. Já haviam se passado uma hora desde a chegada deles ao hospital e até agora Rin não tinha recebido nenhuma noticia de sua mãe

Nur: Calma Rin, meu amor…não adianta ficar nervosa.

Rin: Não adianta, mas eles poderiam ter dado alguma noticia.

Nisso um medico passou por ele, antes dele entrar em outra porta Sesshoumaru pegou o pelo colarinho.

Ses: O senhor pode nos dizer como esta a paciente que deixamos aqui a uma hora.

Méd: Calma senhor, vou ver, só um momento.

O médico saiu correndo da sala e tanto Rin quanto Nuriko ficaram assutadas.

Nur: " Ainda bem que ele esta do nosso lado"

Pensou Nuriko.

Rin: Obrigada Sesshoumaru-sama, mas não precisa ser rude com as pessoas.

Sesshoumaru apenas virou a cara. Cinco minutos depois o mesmo médico que servira de refém pela informação estava de volta.

Méd: Senhorita Rin, você é a parente mais próxima da paciente?

Falou ele remexendo alguns papeis.

Rin: Sim.

Méd: Eu preciso conversar com a senhorita a sós.

Ses: Sou o namorado dela, posso entrar?

Rin se assustou com a afirmação de Sesshoumaru, assim com Nuriko, mas não falou nada, não queria ficar sozinha naquele momento, sentia que algo estava errado e não estava pronta pra enfrentar sozinha.

Méd: Tudo bem, vamos, me sigam.

Os dois foram atrás do medico e entraram em um bonito escritório.

Méd: Sentem, por favor.

Os dois sentaram e olharam para o médico.

Méd: Bom...

Rin: Por favor senhor, sem rodeios.

Méd: Ok, Rin...Sua mãe esta com um aneurisma cerebral. O aneurisma ocorre quando a parede de uma artéria fica mais fina e frágil, nesse local, o sangue forma uma pequena bolsa que pode crescer e se romper a qualquer momento. O da sua mãe rompeu, nos estamos fazendo uma cirurgia de emergência.

Rin estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Sesshoumaru pegou em sua mão.

Ses: Ela ira ficar bem?

Méd: Ela pode ficar com seqüelas, mas há uma grande chance de que ela sai inteira da cirurgia.

Rin: Mas como?... Por que ninguém viu isso antes?

Méd: Um aneurisma é difícil de se detectar, pois ele não tem sintomas e nem formas de prevenção. Uma boa parte dos pacientes morre com a hemorragia, a sua mãe não, o que já é uma boa coisa.

Olha, vá para casa, descanse. Trataremos o melhor possível de sua mãe.

Sesshoumaru ajudou Rin a se levantar, mas antes de sair Rin se voltou ao médico.

Rin: Quanto tempo demora a cirugia?

Méd: Mais ou menos doze horas.

Rin: Obrigada.

Os dois sairam da sala. Rin começou a chorar. Sesshoumaru a abraçou.

Ses: " Será que ela não sabe como me machuca ver ela triste?"

Pensou ele.

Ses: Calma, não chore Rin.

Rin: Me...desculp...pe...Sesshoumaru...sama...mas...

Ses: Não seja boba, não precisa se desculpar menina.

Falou Sesshoumaru sussurando.

Rin: Eu...eu...não quer...quero perder ela...eu...eu não suportaria.

Ses: Não fale bobagens menina. Vamos para casa, eu trago você amanhã cedo aqui.

Rin: Tudo bem.

Rin ainda chorava no carro junto com Nuriko que soubera da noticia atravez de Sesshoumaru. Chegando na casa de Rin, Nurikofoi para seus aposentos e Rin convidou Sesshoumaru para entrar.

Rin: Obrigada por tudo.

Falou Rin mais calma.

Ses: Vá para cama, descanse um pouco, amanhã passo aqui para pega-las.

Rin: Não, por favor fique. Não quero ficar nessa casa sozinha. Fique no quarto de hospedes. É o segundo porta subindo as escadas, é na frente do meu.

Ses: Tudo bem, vá para cama, me viro.

Rin foi para o quarto, colocou seu pijama e deito, estava cansada, fora um dia muito cheio para ela. Sesshoumaru subiu as escadas com um copo de água, abriu a porta, mas ela já estava dormindo. Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto de Rin, a cobriu e passou a mão em seu rosto.

Ses: Durma pequena. Você terá um longo dia pela frente.

Sesshoumaru fechou a porta e foi para seu próprio quarto. Precisava dormir.

CONTINUA...

**Ohayou **

**Pessoas que tem gostado da minha fic por favor, não me matem...**

**Sei que eu demoro muito pra atualizar, mas é muita coisa pra fazer...mas como recompensa...xD...esse cap dobrou...xD**

**Espero que gostem...**

**Me desculpem (mais uma vez) mas não vou poder responder as reviews como de costume, pois já são 00:00 e amanhã eu tenho aula...xD**

**Então eu agradeço a:**

Manu higurashi

Selene Tatsu

s2-aNgEl-ChAn e DaRk-SAmA-S...

MariInha

Srt. Nyla Cristina

**Obrigada a todas, um Bjo.**

**E obrigada a todos que perderam o tempo lendo minha fic…espero que tenham gostado...Bjos..**

**Ja ne **


	12. Chapter 12

Gente...Eu sei que nenhuma desculpa é suficiente para parar uma fanfic e eu peço que vocês me perdoem por não avisa-los...

Me desculpem, mas estou em uma das piores fazes da vida...o cursinho. Então não sobra tempo nenhum pra me dedicar a fanfic e não quero entregar algo ruim pra vocês...

Então peço que me perdoem do fundo do meu coração...sei como é decepcionante ver capitulo novo e dar de cara com isso.

Obrigada aos elogios, as criticas...Obrigada por terem paciência de ler ela.

Gomenasai...T.T


End file.
